The princess and her knight
by Tinyredshirt
Summary: A beautiful princess of a distant land is having visions of her future with her terrible fiancé, but is also having blurry visions of meeting someone who will change all of that. Someone who will change her life forever. (Terrible with summary's) Contains: Rupphire, Lapidot, and Jaspis *WARNING* sex in later chapters as well as mentions of sexual assault
1. Chapter 1

Far away in an alternate timeline, humans and those who had "magic" or "powers" which were discovered if someone has a birthmark on them when they are born, In this far away land there were three Kingdoms. Each ruled by a powerful sorceress', whom all went by the names of birthmark like crystals on their bodies. Yellow diamond, a strong and army run castle ruled the east with a mighty iron fist. White diamond, a mysterious and neutral queen ruled the west. Pink diamond, a kind and loving ruler, who loved all people, human or magic. She ruled the North. Last was blue diamond, a hard fisted but secretly sweet ruler, ruled the south. Each of these rulers ruled over magic wielding, and human subjects. Some were kind to their subjects. Others, not so much. Due to the kingdom's each having their own thoughts and opinions of humans and those of magic, some of the kingdoms had the urge to wage war. Yellow diamond, for years had her eye out to take out Blue, due to her close friendship with Pink diamond. However, due to Blue having two, powerful, young daughters, Yellow had decided for her eldest to marry her successor. They had agreed that with their kingdoms together they would produce peace and prosperity. Though this seemed very unlikely to Blue, since Yellow was more of a war lord queen, but the arranged marriage had been agreed on. So, from Blue's two daughters, Sapphire and Lapis, Sapphire had been chosen to marry Yellow's eldest and only child, Jasper, by the age of eighteen. And so, at the young age of nine Sapphires future was sealed.

Five years later. Clouds hovered above a dark blue stone palace, a young and beautiful long silver haired girl in an elegant blue dress, stood out on a large and elegantly stone carved balcony that protruded from the highest tower of the castle. Her beautiful crystal blue eyes stared out blankly to the far village that lay bellow her castle. Her mind wondering from future vision to future vision. Her powers, allowed her to see many paths she could take in her future. Each day, depending on what had done that day they would change. This making her almost feel like it was impossible to do anything, for fear it would change her future fate. Most of her visions were of her feeling warm and holding someones hand. It was warm and soft. Yet calloused and strong. A darker skinned figure, though blurred would show in her mind. Some days however, the vision of her brute fiancé would show up. It would show Jasper hurting her and pushing her around as well as harming others around her. She would shutter at those visions. During this time, however, her vision was of that blurry warm feeling person. She was trying her hardest to focus on that person…. "Light….Brown eyes," *SPLASH!* Water suddenly poured down on Sapphire's head. The vison disappeared in an instant, as she jumped and let out a small shriek of surprise from the sudden burst of water that landed on her head.

A giggle was heard from above her head. She snapped out of her shock and craned her neck up, "Lapis…." She said with an annoyed sigh. The dark blue haired beauty was hovering over her giggling, her water wings flapping slowly flapping to keep her up as she giggled at her sister. Lapis was a few years younger than her sister, but still managed to grow slender and taller than Sahhpre. "Why so blue Sapphy? It's a beautiful day out!" She did a small flip in the air, her dark blue summer dress fluttering in the breeze, before looking down again at a not very amused Sapphire. Sapphire, without even lifting a hand froze Lapis' wings, sending her quickly down with a thud onto the balcony that Sapphire was once alone on. Lapis lay there dazed for a moment before sitting up looking annoyed. "Whats with you?!" she said angrily, rubbing the back of her head, "Usually you at least yell at me then laugh…. Whats eating you?" Slowly with a hiss she stood up. Sapphire had turned away from her sister and began to make her way through the two beautifully made blue glass doors, and into her room. Decorated in shades of blue and white. A large fluffed bed, a dresser and various other trunks and knik nacks lay about her room. Lapis sighed and followed her sister into her room. Sapphire quickly dropped to her bed and let out a long hard sigh before covering her face with her hands and dragging them down her cheeks. Lapis stood in the entrance for a moment studying the silver haired girl. The dark blue haired girl sighed and ran a hand through her shoulder trimmed hair and walked over to the bed, softly laying next to the aggravated girl. She propped herself up on an elbow and faced towards Sapphire, "You want to talk about it Sapphy? Is it about those visions you keep having?"

Sapphire only let out a huff and a nod. Her hands still covering her eyes. Lapis nodded and laid on her back. "You cant keep doing that you know…. It will only make you sad and aggravated." Sapphire lowered her hands, tears quickly spilled out from them as she began to speak softly, "Lapis, what if I never meet them? That blurred vision…." Lapis turned her face towards her sister, whos cold demeaner was beginning to melt, She smiled at Sapphire, describing this mystery person with such sweetness in her voice, "When I have a vision of them its as if every part of me is a light, so soft and warm…. And so-," A sudden urgent knock sounded upon the door, making both girls jump straight up in bed. Sapphire quickly wiped away her tears with a white gloved hand and cleared her throat. "Yes?!" She answered. A voice of a guard sounded on the other side, "Pardon me princess but your mother requests an audience with you and your sister. My guess is she is with you so please, as soon as possible make your way to the throne room. She has guest awaiting your arrival as well." Lapis looked at her sister who gave out a long sigh. "Thank you, Topaz, you may go, Ill be there shortly." Topaz's boots were heard quickly scuffed along the hard stone floor as she made her way away from Sapphire's door. Sapphire stared at the door for a moment, zoned out for a minute or so. Lapis stared at her until Sapphire quickly shook her head and closed her eyes tight and then opened them quickly.

Sapphire stood quickly from the bed and turned her head to Lapis, her face blank of emotion. "Well, lets go and greet our guests." Lapis just stared up at Sapphire, "Sapphy, we can always go and hide ya know?" She gave a wide smile, "Like when we first had to go and meet that brute of a girl!" She jumped up her hands on her hips, we could jus-" A coldness quickly rose in the room. Making Lapis close her mouth and give a slight shiver. "I cant do that anymore…." Sapphire's dress was beginning to freeze her to the ground. "Sapphire…." Lapis looked a bit defeated…. "Come, we must go." She said almost too quiet for anyone to actually hear her as she turned to the door, the ice slowly began to retreat as Sapphire made her way through the threshold. Lapis only shook her head and followed behind a little more behind than usual. "This cant go on… much longer… I hope…. Theres still four more years until she has to marry Jasper….maybe something might happen to change it all…." Lapis thought to herself as she followed, her eyes to the grey stone ground. They made their way down the stairs, to the throne room. Two giant guards stood before them.

They saluted them, creating a diamond sign with their hands. To which both girls curtsied to them. The guards gave light bows before opening the two heavy lard doors. Reveling a giant thrown room. Usually filled with their mother royal subjects and higher ups. Today however, there was only her mother and BP, her mothers personal hand maid, and four hooded figures in the throne room. Sapphire stood in shock for a moment, unsure of what to think. "Ah Sapphire! Come in." Her mother called softly to her, but loud enough for her voice to echo to her. Sapphire stood there for a few more seconds until Lapis stepped forward, nudging her sister forward. Sapphire quickly snapped out of her stupor and began her way towards her mother, Lapis following close behind. Three of the figures quickly dropped one knee while the fourth one bowed low but stood shaky, as Sapphire made her way down the long path. Not one of them turned to look up…. Except for a last one who peeked up slightly. Only to be smacked with a stick from the one hooded figure who was still bowed very low. The third one quickly dropped their gaze to the floor again. Sapphire gave a small glance, trying to catch the face of the third hooded figure but was not quick enough to see anything but the dirt covered leather hood. Quickly she turned her attention to her mother and gave a gracious curtsey. Followed of course by Lapis who smiled brightly up at her mother. Blue diamond gave a small warm smile to her two daughters. "My dearest Sapphire, and my beloved Lapis." She opened her arms for them to come and hug her. To which both ascended the 20 steps to get to their mother. She reached for them and swept them into a hug, one under each giant arm. She held them close and kissed them each on the head before carefully turning them to face their visitors who all had stayed in their positions as they had when Sapphire and lapis had passed.

Blue diamond smiled, "You may all rise." The three figures quickly stood and the fourth carefully straightened up. Their faces still covered by their hoods. Sapphire kept staring at the third hooded figure who had looked up at her as she had passed. Something was… familiar about them….. "Sapphire." The silver haired princess jumped at the sound of her mother saying her name. She quickly looked up to her mother, who signaled towards the three figures. "These are your new red guards. Since you are close to the age of marrying and soon ruling, I thought it best to give you your own personal guard." The three figures lowered their hoods to reveille three look alike girls with poofy curly hair and dark skin. Sapphire froze… literally…. "The third one…..." She said just bellow a whisper, "Her eyes…." The girl looked up with a nervous smile, "Their light brown…." Lapis looked over at Sapphire muttering, and gave a light gasp of realization. Blue diamond looked down at the silver haired princess, "What is wrong my dear? Do you not like your surprise?" Sapphire quickly snapped back to reality and shook her head, trying to remain calm and collect. "No, I absolutely love my gift. I am just a bit over whelmed with the honor of having my own guard…." She turned her attention back to the three girls. "Please, let me know your names?" She smiled as she spoke softly to them. The one nearest the still hooded figure stepped forward first, "I am Maroon, your highness." She knelt quickly. The second gave a small cough and stepped next the other, " Magenta, at your service." She knelt as well. Finally the third Sapphire had been staring at took a shy step forward and cleared her throat, she closed her eyes and threw her first over her chest, "Ruby, my princess!" She grinned widely, "Together my sisters and I will protect you from here until our dying day."

Sapphires heart skipped a few beats….. what….. Sapphire put her hand to her chest. Ruby quickly bowed and knelt quickly her face extremely red. Blue diamond nodded, "Thank you. Of course there is also their trainer to introduce. He makes sure they train every morning and every night. So during the days and nights they will not be with you." She turned towards the last hooded figure, "Marty, you may step forward." The man removed his hood and stepped forward giving a small bow. "Pardon for not kneeling, my back is bad from… an accident." He looked down towards the three girls who each got up but kept their attention to the ground. Blue diamond only nodded, "It is no worry of mine," She looked to the right of her and raised her hand to the blue stone wall. A rather tall and large guard emerged from the stones. "Topaz, please show our guests to their quarters and bring them dinner. Be sure to have them all bathed. For tomorrow they will be joining us for breakfast." Topaz gave a nod and turned towards the guards and Marty. "Please follow me." She turned and quickly made her way down towards the doors. Marty following after her as quick as he could. The three red guards quickly following behind. Ruby brought up the back….but quickly looked back once more. Sapphire was looking towards a wall, her hand gripping her dress tightly…Ruby turned her attention back to her walk and noticed she had fallen a bit behind, she began to speed up her walk until she exited the door with the rest. Blue diamond chuckled, "Looks like that last one is a bit curious about being in such a big place." She rested her head on her hand, "Its funny to think they are triplets…. Each with powers. Its hard to find triplets all with powers…. Especially in their class…the daughters of farmers…. But they have proven to me their strength and will to fight and protect." Sapphire only hummed a response. Lapis nodded and would add little comments here and there. Blue took a deep breath and released…. "Well my dears, now that, that is all settled and taken care of there is some important business arriving soon. She straightened up in her chair. "You may go."

Sapphire and Lapis turned and bowed, "See you for dinner tonight?" Lapis asked with hopefulness in her voice. "We shall see." The queen waved her hand to shew the girls off. Sapphire and Lapis both nodded and began to walk down the long room towards the door. Lapis just trailing a little bit behind. Sapphire was walking quicker than her usual even paced walk. Lapis knew Sapphire wanted to talk about what had just happened. The doors quickly opened and closed, Sapphire not missing a beat began to quickly walk again, Lapis followed, giving a quick glance back at her mother, before the doors closed. She quickly sped up her speed to Sapphire and grabbed her hand, "Easy there Sapph! Tell me, whats going on!" They both slowed and Sapphire looked around before leaning towards Lapis to whisper in her ear excitedly. "It's the girl from my visions!" Lapis' eyes widened.


	2. Closer, perhaps?

"Shes the girl from my visions!" Lapis' eyes widened.

"What?!" Lapis looked amazed and shocked, "How do you know its her?!" Sapphire blushed, "I can just tell…. Her eyes are the warmest of brown…." She clutched her skirt and smiled staring at the wall next to Lapis, "I could see her hands, they looked so hard and strong… but also soft and warm…. The way she talked…." Sapphire bit her lip. "Thinking about whats under that robe eh?" Sapphire blushed harder as ice flakes poofed from her skirt. Lapis just giggled and looped her arm with Sapphire's. "Come on Sapph lets get you out to the garden to…. Cool down…." Sapphire gave a small chuckle at her sister's playful words. "that's bad Lapis, very bad." Her face turning a slight darker shade of light blue. The two made their way through the halls and out two giant light blue colored glass doors which lead to stone stairs to the back of the castle, where an elaborately beautiful garden which led into a labyrinth of large hedges where blue flowers grew from. A small stream even ran through it. Producing little fish and frogs that lived there.

Sapphire breathed in deep as both her and Lapis made their way down the steps and onto grass and stone step pathway. Sapphire released her breath as they reached the last step. The dark haired princess released the silver haired princess and spun around with her arms up in the air. "Oooohhh I love this garden!" She spread her water wings and began to spin into the air. Knocking a few leaves from their branches. Sapphire giggled and began to float up to a tree branch and was shortly joined by a very dizzy Lapis whom was still giggling. "Sapphire! Can you believe it?!" Lapis grabbed onto the branch as she sat and folded her wings so they wouldn't get in the way. "One of your guards! What are the chances!" "I know! I can hardly believe it myself…. Yet there she is…." Sapphire's heart was beating fast as she thoughts of the guard popped into her mind. "I still cant believe its her…." Sapphire gave a happy sigh. Lapis was about to respond when a ramble of noises from the other side of a few hedges. They sounded rowdy. The two looked towards the noise, then to each other. "Whats going on over there?" She thumbed towards the noise. Sapphire only shrugged and floated down. "Perhaps we should investigate?"

Lapis nodded, "Ill take the sky, you take the road?" Sapphire gave an affirmative nod and with out another word took off through the twisted labyrinth. Lapis rolled her eyes and took off over the labyrinth. As Sapphire neared the noise she could hear the voices clearer, and they sounded familiar. "You pathetic little shits! How fucking dare you embarrass me like that!" "We-we're sorry!" "Yeah, we didn't mean too!" The sound of a whip could be heard. Sapphire gasped and ran faster. Another whip sound. "Just for this none of you eat tonight! Its straight to work for all of you!" Sapphire finally could hear the voices from the other side of the long wall of hedge. "Please! Forgive me! Its all my fault!" Sapphire's eyes widened. "that's Ruby!" She was sure of it. "YOU! ESPESHALLY!" Sapphire gasped in terror and full speed ran around the hedge only to see Marty bring the whip down on Ruby's head. Blood poured from a split on her head as she winced and backed away. Tears brimmed on the rims of Sapphires eyes. "STOP THIS!" Ice shards flew in all directions. Not hitting anyone but destroying the hedge walls and flowers around them. Marty let out a yelp and turned to look at who had attacked, only to fall flat on his back and groan. The guards looked at Sapphire in shock. Each of them had scars and welts on them but none as bad as Ruby's. "Ah!" Ruby quickly stood at attention. "Your highness!" She quickly bowed followed quickly by her sisters who copied her actions quickly.

Sapphire was shaking as she quickly made her way to Ruby and gently lifted her head to inspect her wound. "Sapphire!" Lapis shouted as she landed. She looked around a bit confused by the scene. The sisters were on the ground bowing while Marty just layed on his back hissing in pain. Then the scene of Sapphire holding Ruby's head. Lapis placed a hand on her hip and scratched her head. "uhm…. What did I miss?" Sapphire whipped her head towards her sister. "This one needs some bandages and disinfectant. Shes bleeding pretty badly." She then turned back and removed her white glove from her right hand and balled it up only to place it on Ruby's head. Ruby looked modified. "No-n-no no no your hightness! I cannot! Please! Its fine! Its only a scratch!" She put her hands up in protest. This caught Lapis's attention, while Sapphire was ignoring Ruby's displeasures in being taken care of Lapis noticed Ruby's left hand…. 'That birthmark….' She knew ever magic had a birthmark on their body to indicate them having powers….. 'Sapphire has one on her right hand….' She stood there deep in thought…. "LAPIS!" Sapphire shouted annoyed. "AH! YEAH?! What?!" She snapped back to reality. "Please! Go get medicine and bandages." "Ah! Right! Ill be back!" Without another thought on the situation Lapis spread her wings and took off towards the castle.

Sapphire only shook her head then turned her attention back to Ruby, ignoring Marty who was still on the ground groaning. "tell me, are you dizzy at all? Do you feel lightheaded." She nervously grabbed one of Ruby's hands. Ruby's face became a dark red. "a-ah- hah of co-course Im alright your highness, I feel perfect actually!" She was shaking. Sapphire could not tell if it was from her injury or from her being nervous in the face of royalty. "Please, do not be afraid." She smiled sweetly to Ruby, then turned to the other two, "Please! Stand! You will all be my guards and I hope my close companions along the way." The two girls stood quickly heads still to the ground. "Please, relax." She smiled at them. Both looked up towards her and then at each other, in slight disbelief. They have never heard of a higher up, especially a royal, being so sweet or nice to those under them. "I know what you're thinking, why is she being nice to us?" The two looked shocked but nodded. Sapphire giggled, her grip on Ruby's hand never loosening, this making Ruby blush hard. "Because we are going to all be together day and night so we might as well get to know each other and be friends. After all you are all my personal guard." She gave a small chuckle as they nodded again and smiled. A loud groan was heard from Marty as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. "HAH!" He gave another painful yelp as he pulled himself up into standing position. "your highness they will not be ready until their training is complete. They must at least train under me for another year!" He slowly began to bend down for his whip. Sapphire, still not letting go of Ruby turned to him, eyes full of rage. "YOU! HOW DARE YOU! I should say you shouldn't be training them at all! You don't train an army by beating them to death!" Ice grew around Sapphire quickly. Marty backed up a bit, forgetting about the whip. "With due respect your highness, they were out of line in your court." "Out of line!" Ruby gripped Sapphires hand slightly. This, for whatever reason, calmed Sapphire down a bit. "They…. Were fine….. honestly, they were better than you…." She suddenly became colder. "your highness," Ruby spoke up timidly, "We are used to these punishments. Please don't blame him, we tend to mess up a lot." Sapphire swiveled her hand around quick enough to make Ruby think of a thing she saw in the forest once, an owl, the surrounding village called it. "It still doesn't make it right!" Ruby scratched her cheek, "but I was being stupid…." Sapphire grabbed her hands in hers and put them to her chest, "I don't think your stupid!" Ruby just stood in shock for a moment before realizing where her hands had been placed. She fainted.

Two months had passed by since that day. The Red guards had begun their training on the other side of the garden which consisted of large trees that stretched on for a few miles, until meeting a brick wall that was almost as tall as the castle itself. Ruby and the guards spent every waking day training and waiting on hand and knee for Sapphire, who honestly would have them sit and have lunch or just talk with her about their day or her day. She saw no use for them to help her with such simple tasks. She would, however, let Ruby brush her hair or help her in putting on her shoes. Anything to have the guard near her. Some days Sapphire would even sneak out to go and spend time with Ruby. The first night Sapphire had snuck out was after Ruby had fainted and Lapis had come back only to fly Ruby to the castle to be checked on by a healer. She was fine aside from her head and a few cuts and bruises. The other two were also treated for their injuries as well. Sapphire had worried herself into a panic if she did not check on Ruby, in her mind she saw three paths in her mind. All lead to Ruby being in pain and not sleeping well, so without another thought Sapphire took off once she knew that her mother had retired for the night and her sister had fallen asleep. Quickly she dawned a blue cloak and ran down through the garden and through the maze, to a small run down shack two miles into the trees. She quietly snuck around the shack peaking through a small window to see if anyone was awake or there. She could see Maroon and Magenta, but no Ruby. She looked through another little window to see Marty bundled up and asleep, a small bottle in his hand. Sapphire made a disgusted face and backed away from the window. She looked around, maybe Ruby had gone for a walk? She began to wonder around the area, listening intently to the noise around her. When she heard it, a small splash. There was a small river that was close to the wall and even ran under it. Ruby must be there. Without another thought, Sapphire quickly made her way to the river.

Sapphire made her way through the trees and shrubbery, finally seeing the clearing of the river, she slowed down and looked around. No one was there…. But there were Ruby's cloths on a nearby boulder…. A sudden disturbance in the water caught Sapphires attention. Ruby had been under water and finally shot up from underneath completely naked. Ruby was bathing! Sapphire quickly dodged behind a tree, her face scarlet red. She had seen the back side of Ruby's muscular back…. Well at least by moonlight. She had burned that image in her mind. "Whos there?!" Ruby called out. Sapphire put her hand over her mouth, trying to stay silent. "I know someones there! You might as well come out!" Noises of Ruby getting out of the water could be heard, yet Sapphire stayed silent. Foot steps soon were coming closer to where Sapphire stood. Frozen to the spot…literally! A rough and strong hand reached around and grabbed Sapphires dainty wrist. She gave out a yelp as she was tugged from her spot. When face to face Ruby quickly released Sapphire, whose mouth was agape at the sight before her. The muscles… the tauntness… the beautiful even breasts! The… wait…. What was that between her… Ruby blushed furiously and quickly covered up her private section and ran into the thicket of trees. "Ruby wait!" Sapphire called out, running quickly after her. Ruby was going top speed, until she realized she forgot her cloths! "AH! CRYSTALS BE DAMMED!" Quickly she turned around and ran back, thinking Sapphire might have run away, but only to run into the said princess. The two smacked into one another. One landing backwards and the other flat on their face right next to them. Ruby spat out the leaves she collected in her mouth and sat up rubbing her chin, her attention quickly turning to Sapphire who was out in a daze. "Oh… uhmm… aaahhh….." Ruby became extremely nervous and quickly but gently hoisted up Sapphire into her arms and jogged back to the lake.

Carefully she sat down the princess on a small patch of soft grass, and got herself dressed quickly. Sapphire began to moan as she woke. Ruby quickly pulled up her trousers and ran over to the princess' side. "Princess?" She whispered quietly. "You're highness are you alright?" Sapphire's eyes fluttered open to see Ruby over her. She quickly turned and blushed, sitting up as she did so. "Forgive me, I did not mean to see you in such a way…." Ruby looked to the side and rubbed her neck, "Its alright, it was an accident, I know ya didn't mean to." Sapphire turned to look at Ruby, before taking her hand in hers. "Ruby, I… am curious…. Uhmm well…." She looked down at Rubies crotch. "About your…." Ruby held up her hand, "Its alright, you know most higher ups who are female tend to have well…." She pointed down to her crotch. Sapphire nodded. "Well my sisters and I happen to have it…. We can mate with others and produce offspring…." Ruby coughed a bit and straightened up. "However, in this land we would have to breed with lower level women…." Ruby looked…. Was it… disappointed? Sapphire ran her thumb back and forth over Ruby's knuckles. "Nonsense, as my guard, I will find you a perfect mate… for when the time comes…." Sapphire almost felt the need to kick herself for saying that. She screamed out in her mind, 'by that I mean me!'

"uhm, Sapphire?" Sapphire snapped out of her thoughts, before smiling at Ruby, "Yes Ruby?" Ruby looked down, then up again at Sapphire, "Why are you out here so late at night?" Sapphire leaned back onto the soft grass and pulled Ruby to lay next to her, Ruby did not protest and layed next to Sapphire, both still holding the others hand. "I wanted to come out and see if you wanted to watch the star lit sky with me…. I enjoy my time with you Ruby." She turned her head to Ruby and smiled again. Ruby smiled back then looked back up to the stars. "Its beautiful honestly… all those stars up there…. It reminds me of home almost." Sapphire listened, with a dreamy look on her face. "Where my sisters and I lived we could sit in an old tree in our field and stare up at the large expansion of stars." Ruby gave a small giggle, "Sometimes I miss home, but then I begin to think about you and how happy I am to spend my time with you and becoming your friend…You're different from the other higher ups… you're so kind and sweet to everyone. Even me." Sapphire gave Ruby's hand a small squeeze. "I know. Im happy that you have come into my life Ruby, its made my days so much more happier and light… having you close by me has been everything to me." Ruby squeezed her hand back. "I hope that I can do everything in my power to make you happy forever Sapphire." Ruby gave Sapphire's hand a small squeeze and then a yawn. Soon, silence followed and Sapphire turned her head to the sky both content in the sounds of the little bugs and night critters who were doing their nightly routines. Ruby gave a giant yawn and soon began to slowly fall asleep, noticing this Sapphire carefully curled into the side of Ruby and rested her head on Ruby's shoulder. Without another thought Ruby wrapped her arms around Sapphire and held her close, the two slowly falling to sleep in each others arms.


	3. Jealousy? Uh oh and more trouble!

Two years had passed, Ruby and Sapphire had grown extremely close. Close enough for Blue diamond to keep a little more of an eye on her daughter and her top guard. Lapis knew her sister had fallen in love with her guard and like wise so had the guard. She would dare not tell her mother, for fear of the death or severe beating of the red guard. So she kept silent, to make sure that the girls could have at least a bit of time together. The two had yet to even kiss for that matter. They would flirt endlessly and giggle at random jokes the other would make. It was adorable, from Lapis' perspective. Dread had filled her and Sapphire, however, when news of the arrival of Sapphires fiancé, Jasper, was to pay a visit with into a few days, so that Sapphire could get used to being around Jasper. Upon hearing this Sapphire calmly went to her room and froze herself in. Ruby and her sisters sat outside, worried but silent. Ruby desperately wanted to melt down Sapphires Icey barrier and comfort her. She could hear Sapphire crying and it was tearing her heart apart. Yet all she had been ordered to do, was to guard Sapphire and let her go through the motions. So as instructed Ruby did just that. Each day Ruby, with or without her sisters would stand outside Sapphires door and sometimes would just sing a little bit, random little tunes she once heard, or sometimes even just snot out a joke. Yet, Sapphire never responded. Ruby, never gave up hope. So she would sing every day, even when she was tired from a day of training. Finally, on the night before Jasper's arrival Ruby had set herself outside of Sapphires door and was humming a little tune she once heard while passing through Pink diamonds kingdom. "If I could…. Pretend to be…" She yawned, "Half of what you think of me…." "I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love." Came a soft sultry voice from the other side of the door way. "Like you…" Ruby finished, her eyes widened. It had been three days and Sapphire had finally responded back to her. Quickly Ruby stood up and put her hand to the ice covered door. "Sapphire?" her voice was a bit shaky. Silence. "Sapphire please talk to me!" Again silence. "Please… I know your scared, but you need to let me in… or at least let Lapis in…. shes been so worried about you." Finally some shuffling could be heard from the other side and a small sigh could be heard, "Ruby?" Quickly Ruby stood at attention. "Yes, Sapphire?"

"Please, burn through my ice." Without another thought Ruby quickly heated her hands and set her hands on the door. Her fire powers quickly working to melt the ice on the door. "Im coming Sapphire!" Finally the last bit of ice had melted and the door made a click, signaling that it was unlocked. Ruby through open the door, only to have Sapphire pull her in to the room by wrapping her arms around Ruby's neck. A cold wind blew the door closed behind them. Both had fallen to the floor, Ruby on top of Sapphire. Both just laid there together, Sapphire shaking and crying into Ruby's shirt. Still slightly stunned Ruby carefully wrapped her arms around Sapphire's waist and held her close to her, careful to also not crush her under her weight. "I ca-cant do-o th-this Ruby!" Sapphire sobbed out, "I j-ju-just cant marry her!" Ruby ran a hand through Sapphires silver tresses. "Its okay Sapphire, its okay, even if you do marry her, Ill always be by your side to protect you." Ruby's vow made Sapphires heart hurt. She would be there but never be there with her… never touch… never kiss…. Never…. Ruby carefully got onto her knees, while never letting go of the precious cargo in her arms, she hoisted her up and walked them over to the bed to lay down on. "Ruby?" Sapphire pulled away to look into Ruby's eyes. Ruby looked back. Faces only mere inches from the other, their lips had so little to travel. Its funny to think that they had known the other for two years, and had grown so close since then. "I-I think I need to go Sapphire…." Ruby released Sapphire and turned her head away quickly. Sapphires eyes suddenly widened as Ruby slipped from her grasp and off the bed. A sudden vision flashed before her eyes. Ruby was going to die. "NO!" Sapphire screamed. Ice shards burst out from the corners of her room. Ruby quickly hit the floor, but not before one lodged itself in her arm. Ruby quickly grabbed her arm and dropped to a knee. She let out a small squeal of pain. Sapphire was off the bed and by her side in a flash. "Ruby! No! Im sorry! I!" Ruby looked up at Sapphire and quickly backed away. "No, no its okay I… I need to go." Without another word Ruby had shot out of the door and down the stone hall, not once looking back at Sapphire, who had once again began to cry. She felt as though she had just scared off the one person she knew she was falling for. She slowly sank to her knees as ice began to cover the walls and ground.

-The next day-

Morning arrived quicker than it should have for Ruby. She had run all the way to the shack, only to find her sisters asleep and Marty out in the back drinking a bottle of something that was most likely booze, by a roaring fire. She went into the shack and quietly walked around her sisters to a small box sitting on a rickety old table. In it were bandages and medicine that Lapis had given her last time she had gotten her head split open from Marty. She had wrapped the bandages around her wound. Luckily the ice had melted quickly and all that was left was a hole in her arm. After she had decided to climb up to the roof and sit until the sun came up. Once it rose over the first tower of the castle Ruby got up and stretched before proceeding down to dawn her guard armor blue diamond had gotten for them. Red leather armor and guards as well as red boots. The three sisters got dressed and washed their faces in a basin by the river then dawned their red leather helmets, covering their faces, then once more walked by their shack and saw Marty laying on the ground. There was no need to wake him, since they were to show how much they had improved and show they didn't need him there for everything. Quickly the then each grabbed their ceremonial blades and took off to the castle to great blue diamond and escort the princess to the main thrown room. Ruby looked dead tired and was happy to have the helmet covering her face so the princess could not see it. As they made their way through the hall before they reached the stairs to Sapphires room, they were greeted by a tall blonde haired woman with square silver glasses reading through a rather large tomb. She wore a garb of some kind under a few plates of armor and black and green leather. She looked up from her tomb as the three guards made their way to the door. With an aggravated sigh through her nose she shut her book and cleared her throat. "Its about time you three showed up." Maroon cleared her throat, "Excuse me! Who are you?" She huffed through her nose. "Peridot, summoner of yellow diamond." Summoners were hard to come across, at one point they almost ruled all the lands. They were more powerful than regular or magic people. It was said that they been whipped out long ago, only a few survived the inhalation.

The red guards mouths had dropped at Peridot's answer. Peridot rolled her eyes, knowing their mouths had fallen open. "Please, its not that amazing of a life. Now!" She stood up a bit straighter," I was told to wait here until our arrival. Due to my diamonds daughter being in the castle. Im to keep her at bay from her highness. Now that you have arrived I must excuse myself to the throne room." She bowed slightly and moved passed them and down the hall. The girls watch as she disappears around the corner of the hall before they all looked at each other. "Shes… rather strange isn't she?" Maroon spoke up. The other two nodded. "I wonder why they put her up to guarding instead of a castle guard." Ruby shrugged, before turning and making her way up the stairs. Her sisters took a moment to watch Ruby slowly ascended the stairs, before following. They both slowly started to give each other small nudges and pushes as they continued up. Giggling at one another for having such a 'week' push. Finally ten steps away from Sapphire's hall Ruby spun around. "Can you two shut up!" The two other girls stopped immediately. "Whats with you Ruby?" "Yeah! What crawled into your trousers and died." The two laughed hard on that one. Angrily Ruby slammed her fist into the wall, Making some stone and dust fall from the ceiling. "Easy Ruby! Where only joking." Ruby just huffed and continued her assent. The two looked at each other again before following, yet again. This time, quietly. Finally reaching the door. Ruby took a deep breath, her hands had become shaky and suddenly heavy but none the less she knocked loudly. No answer. Ruby knocked again, louder this time. "Your highness, we are here to escort you."

A crash was heard from the other side of the door. Without hesitation the guards quickly broke down the door with their bodies. There stood Sapphire… unharmed…. Her bangs had been pulled in front of her face, covering her eyes. Her room looked like a storm had blown through it. Her bed sheets had been torn and thrown across the room. Ice was every where, some of it poking through her belongings. Even her vanity mirror on the far wall was broken. The three guards just stood there in the door way looking around. Sapphire cleared her throat. "I believe I am ready to go." Her voice was cold and emotionless. She began to walk towards the door. The guards quickly moved out of the way for Sapphire, before following after her. Ruby was speechless had she angered Sapphire that much leaving like she did? Something caught her eye as she made her way down behind Sapphire, watery ice was dripping down from the walls around them. Ruby had never seen this kind of power from Sapphire. Usually it was hard cold ice or snow that would form… not runny snow slush like this. It was a cold day out too… Ruby quietly worried about Sapphire as they made their way down the stairs. At the bottom the ice had stopped and Sapphire had her head held up high. She then quickly began to quick walk towards the throne room. The girls almost tripped over themselves at Sapphires quick start walk. When they finally reached the door the girls quickly stood in place. Maroon to her right, Magenta to her left, and Ruby stood behind her. Together they stood before the doors awaiting for the large guards to open them. They looked down at them, one spoke up to Sapphire. "My lady, I heard a commotion up stairs earlier, would you like me to send someone to clean for you?" Sapphire smiled up at them. "Yes, Topaz. Thank you." The large guard nodded. "Good luck my lady." With a small bow the two guards opened the door. The room was full of all kinds of royalty and higher ups. They all quickly turned at the sound of Sapphires shoes on the floor. They quickly parted a straight path for her to walk. "Presenting princess Sapphire and her red guards." The crowed bowed and clapped as Sapphire made her way down the path. Ruby couldn't see all that well behind Sapphire, so when Sapphire had stopped Ruby walked straight into her. A loud gasp echoed from the crowd. Sapphire almost fell over, Ruby quickly backed away and bowed. "I-I-Im sorry! Please forgive me I-" "No, no, no, its okay." Sapphire quickly put her hands out to steady the guard and grabbed a hand. "Its alright." She smiled, as her bangs moved slightly, her eyes were red and blood shot. She must have cried all night. Ruby almost said something right then and there but quickly closed her mouth as Sapphire let go and readjusted her bangs, then turned back. Her mother looked unsatisfied down at them. She then broke into a small smile as she leaned forward a tad. "My lovely daughter! You have changed your hair. I do say though, the bangs do cover your beautiful eyes." Her hand maid Pearl nodded in agreement. Sapphire giggled. "I thought for the occasion it would be nice to do something different. Lapis was sitting on the other side of her mother and spoke up with a chipper. "Yes I quiet agree!" Lapis was wiggling and playing with her dress a bit.

The small group then noticed two strangers sitting next to Lapis. One was a tall muscular, dark skin woman with tan stripes running around her body. Her hair was white and very long and madded, like a beast. She was picking at her teeth and sitting with one leg over a arm rest. The other was Peridot, who was fidgeting a bit. The tall muscular one stood and grinned down at Sapphire. "Hello, my love." Sapphire tensed a bit. "Hello, Jasper." The tall woman bowed. Blue diamond spoke up. "Jasper is here to ask you something important dear." Jasper made her way down the steps to Sapphire. She towered over her, before getting down on her knee and grabbing Sapphire's hand. "Sapphire I know we are not yet of age to marry, but I want to ask you now. Will you be my queen?" Ruby's heart felt like it suddenly stopped working… marry… that's right, Sapphire had to marry her. Ruby looked down to the floor. "I must decline your offer for now." The crowed gasped, and Ruby's head shot up. Jasper snarled. "What do you mean you decline?!" She stood up angrily. Sapphire took a deep breath. "It is still too early to ask for my hand Jasper. Our family's agreed by eighteen we marry." Jasper huffed and released Sapphires hand which she was crushing under her own massive hand. Ruby almost reached for her sword as she saw Jasper get angry with Sapphire. The three guards stood their ground quietly. Blue diamond gave a small laugh at the situation before standing. "My people, and honored guests, tonight we will be throwing a party. Although the couple has yet to join tonight we celebrate our honored guests. The crowd let out cheers and claps. "You are all dismissed! Our meeting time shall be in the grand hall of my castle, beginning on the tenth hour of the day!" The crowd cheered and disburse quietly through the doors. The guards took their places as Sapphire began to walk away from Jasper. Not quick enough though, Jasper grabbed Sapphire's arm and pulled her hard. Sapphire nearly fell over. "You! How dare you embarrass me!" Ruby went for her sword, but was quickly stopped by Blue diamonds voice. "ENOUGH JASPER!" Peridot had stood up and had drawn her sword. Lapis had jumped up as well fists balled up. Jasper turned to look at the three before releasing Sapphire. "I apologies, I guess I was just over reacting your highness." Blue diamond put her head in her hand and sighed. "No, you may leave. Please go." She waved her hand. Jasper stood and turned quickly to head out of the room. Peridot put away her sword before looking over at Lapis, who was already staring at her. Lapis put her hands behind her dress before making her way towards Peridot. Her face pink. Peridot's face was red as a beat. "Peridot!" Jasper hollored. Peridot jumped and made her way after Jasper. Lapis looked let down as Peridot ran after Jasper. Before she exited the doors she stopped abruptly and turned to bow, "excuse me your highnesses!" She then ran off again. Lapis gave a small giggle. Sapphire just stood in the place Jasper had grabbed her so. Ruby almost wanted to go to her and carry her back to her room where she knew she would feel safe. Instead all three went up to Sapphire and gave small bows. "Let us head back to your room Sapphire." Magenta said. Sapphire snapped out of her trance like state and nodded. They all made their way out and back up the stairs to Sapphire's room where she quickly entered and shut the door behind her. The three look to each other then to the door. "Do you need anything else of us your highness?" Magenta asked. "No, you may all go, see me tonight for the party." Came her soft reply. The three nodded and made their way down only to be greeted by the sight of Lapis and Peridot. Lapis was sitting on an oak finish table with her dress hiked up, while Peridot was between her legs thrusting. The two were heavily into what they were doing. They didn't even notice the three at the end of the stair well. The two were intensely making out as Peridot thrust, wet smacking noises could be heard from them. Peridot had slowly pulled down at the front of her dress releasing her breasts which she teased quickly. Suddenly Lapis threw back her head and gave out a loud moan as her body shook then collapsed onto the oak. Peridot was still thrusting, then quickly pulled out and backed away a bit and grabbed between her legs at her shaft to finish herself off. Lapis groaned with displeasure as she sat up and grabbed Peridot's face. "Why wont you release into me for once?" She moaned as they began to kiss heavily again. The three, at this time had quickly mad a hasty retreat half way up the stairs. All of them sweating at what they had just seen. Peridot and Lapis?! Without a second thought, they noisily made their way down the stair this time, hoping the couple would hear them this time. As they finally got to the bottom again the two had disappeared. Except there was some residue from the two on the floor and on the table. The three guards made a disgusted face as they passed it on their way down the hall. For some strange reason ruby could feel her member had gotten a bit stiff from seeing that. Quickly she tried to quickly think about something else as they made their way out towards their shack to bath and get ready for tonight.

The castle was alive with lights and music. It was strange to see the castle so alive, usually it was dark and cold like its ruler and princess'. The three girls were given masks from Blue diamond, as it was apparently a masquerade party. Maroon, wore a little red dragon mask. Magenta, a lion. Finally Ruby, a wolf. Ready to go the girls strapped on armor and put on their swords then began their way to the castle. Ruby huffed as they made their way up to the castle. Magenta looked back at her, "Whats up Ru?" Ruby just shrugged. "Ah, nothing just a little trouble in my pants." Maroon nearly chokes on a laugh. "Maybe you'll be able to get off tonight! There will be plenty of women out tonight." Magenta said skipping a long the path. "Maybe we all will." Maroon motioned to her crotch. All three had a small problem after seeing princess Lapis and Higher up Peridot. Magenta gave a small chuckle and wiggled her hips. They reached the back entrance of the garden. As they were making their way up they saw Lapis. She was sitting on a stone step a beautiful white rose in her hand. "Hello Lapis," Ruby greeted. "Why arnt you inside?" Lapis' head shot up, "Oh hello Ruby, Maroon, Magenta. You three look great!" She was dressed in a beautiful blue dress with cleavage that gave no one any imagination as to what they looked like. "Oh, im just out here getting some fresh air." Lapis twirled the rose in her finger tips, a small blush arose. "Oh I see." Ruby nodded, "well don't stay out too long, with all these people around you need to be careful." Lapis just gave a small snicker and waved them off. "Go on you three, Ill see you inside." Ruby smiled and waved, as did Maroon and Magenta while they walked up and through the doors into the castle. They trudged up the stairs, to Sapphires room. Ruby went up and knocked. "Your highness we are here to escort y-" the door quickly opened and out walked Sapphire. A velvet red mask stood out against her burgundy dress with silver lineing. It almost matched the girls armor. Sapphire curtsied and looked at Ruby. "I must let you know at these kinds of events one of you will have to escort me by the arm. Maroon and Magenta quickly backed away and pushed Ruby forward. Ruby almost tripped but quickly stood upright, and was only a few inches from Sapphire. Ruby cleared her throat and offered her arm, Sapphire quickly took it with both her arms and wrapped Ruby's arm to her chest. Ruby blushed, she could feel Sapphire's breasts up against her arm.

"we-we-well lets get going!" Ruby turned with Sapphire close to her. The sisters quickly follow behind. As they make their way through the halls. More guards had been placed around the walls. Each standing perfect. As they continued down three women greeted them at the entrance of the main hall. "Hello," said one to Ruby. It was her mothers maiden pearl. The other two girls curtsied and wet up to Maroon and Magenta. "We are here to escort you three in." Pearl exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Ruby's other arm. Sapphire tightened her grip. "I guess we shall have to share then." Pearl said quietly. The two guards at the door both smiled at the other before opening the doors for all three of the couples. Beautiful music sounded throughout the grand hall, torches and candles lit up the stone blue walls along with colorfully beautiful banners which hung from the wall and ceiling. The three entered, and the crowed turned and cheered. Sapphire released Ruby's arm and gave a gracious curtsy and wave before putting one arm through Ruby's other arm and walking down the stairs in the middle. Magenta and Maroon walked in and made their way to opposite ends of the side stairs which lead down into the crowds. As they reached the bottom steps Pearl let go of Ruby and gave a curtsy, "Thank you, I will leave you hear." She then made her way through the crowd to find the queen. Ruby cocked an eye brow confused. "That's just her way of saying she has spotted someone she likes and wont be back." Sapphire whispered to Ruby. "Ah, I see." Ruby smiled and turned a bit to Sapphire as the players put on a faster pasted violin and piano duet, "Would you like to dance?" "Ide love to Ruby." Sapphire brushed her bangs back a bit but ultimately they fell back. Ruby put her hand on Sapphire's back and her other held up Sapphire's hand. Together they began to waltz. "I didn't know you could waltz." Sapphire whispered in amazement. "Im full of surprises." She grinned and continued to dance to the music. Some of the higher ups were looking at them with disgust and annoyance. "I gotta ask, why the bangs?" Sapphire tilted her head. "Im not sure, I just had the urge to do it." She sounded a little cold. Ruby wanted to push for more information until she felt a hard tug on the back of her color. Pulling her away from the beautiful princess. She turned to see Jasper. An orange tiger mask over her face. "Mind if I cut in?" she sounded annoyed. Ruby only gave a small bow and gestured her to Sapphire who looked a bit upset with the turn of events. Jasper gave a wicked grin and pushed passed Ruby. Ruby hand to hold her ground and walk away before she lashed out at the big oaf. Quickly she walked to the orderve table and grabbed a plate to load it with plenty of food. She turned and looked out in the crowd. She could see Jasper trying her best to dance with Sapphire, but stumbled quit a bit. She could tell Sapphire was doing it on purpose. Ruby gave a small laugh in the back of her throat then eye balled around the room. She could catch a small snippet of Magenta making out with the woman she accompanied in. Lucky. Ruby turned and snatched a bottle from the side of the table and took a swig of the wine. It was bitter as it was dry, but it tasted wonderful. Suddenly a vision of white twinkled in her eyes. A beautiful white haired woman in a long white dress decorated by crystals walked next to Ruby. Ice blue eyes shown through her snow white mask."Hello, you must be a solider of the court are you not?" Ruby just stared at her, mouth full of food and a bottle in her hand. "I apologies to bother you," She gave a curtsy, " I was just curious, if you would dance with me?" She began to wring her hands together.

Ruby put down the bottle quickly and swallowed her food. "OH no! Forgive me, you caught me off guard. Im Ruby of the red guard under blue diamond." She bowed. The girl in white gave a soft chuckle. "I am Celestite." She gave a curtsy. "Are you a visitor from yellow diamonds court?" She shook her head. "Im a visitor of white diamond actually. Im here on business to help the queen decide on plans of trade. Though I am also here to…. Well have some fun away from my own home." Ruby smiled. "Well in that case," she held out her hand, "Want to dance with me?" Celestite nodded and took Ruby's hand. The two slowly made their way to the middle and began to dance around the floor. Ruby was entranced by the girl. She was very beautiful. Almost reminded her of someone else, Sapphire... Soon the dance had ended and the two stood to the side and chatted. All the while Sapphire had been watching the two on the floor and now from up on the stairs she watched them. Jasper had wondered off to get them some food and drink. Sapphire could feel her ice grow as she watched the two sit close and chat the other up. How dare that slut come in here to her court and talk with her Ruby. Wait… her Ruby? They hadn't even kissed yet, nor declared love for the other… in fact they never could… due to Sapphire being engaged, and Ruby being of lower class. It could never happen. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by Jasper. "So Sapphire, how about tonight we… ya know." Jasper looked Sapphire up and down. She shivered and turned away. "I don't think that would be appropriate Jasper." Jasper gave a low growl and pushed herself and Sapphire up against a pillar. Jasper was hard and ready, Sapphire could feel it through Jasper's trousers. Jasper began to slowly reach her hand up Sapphires dress and began to massage Sapphires clit through her underwear. Sapphire mewed and finally was able to get her hands between her and Jasper and push hard. Sending Jasper down onto her butt. Sapphire quickly turned to look down at Ruby and that girl. They were gone! Sapphire scanned the area quickly. Not seeing them at all. Jasper came up behind Sapphire and began to grind up against her. Sapphire could feel it again and this time she stepped on Jasper's foot as hard as she could. Jasper gave a yelp and backed up. Sapphire ran down the side steps and down into the hall. To look around for Ruby and the girl. She pushed through millions of drunks and dancers. No ruby or girl. Sapphire then ran out into the long hall, getting some strange looks from the guards at the door.

Ruby had been lead to a secret room away from the ball a bottle in her hand and Celestite in the other. Celestite giggled and dropper to her knees and quickly went to work on Ruby's belt and trousers. "mm you must have been holding this in all day." She pulled down Ruby's trousers, releasing her shaft as it stuck up ready for attention. Celestite licked her lips like a hungry animal before caressing Ruby's shaft with her hands up and down. Ruby groaned as the girl put the head of her cock into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the head and began to work her way up and down her cock with her mouth. Ruby through her head back and took a swig of the wine she had as she groaned. "Oh shit…." Celestite flicked the end of her head with her tongue. "Oh Ruby!" The girl stood up and pulled down her dress leaving her in nothing! She had worn nothing beneath? Ruby went slack jawed for a moment before taking another swig of wine. Celestite took the bottle and pulled Ruby to a bed in the middle of the room. She laid in the middle followed by Ruby who quickly followed. Ruby readied her cock over the entrance, dragging the head of her cock over Celestites clit and opening. "OH stop teasing and fuck me!" Ruby obliged and popped her head in slowly. Celestites' Icy blue eyes rolled back in her head as Ruby waited a moment for the girl to adjust, before slowly pushing herself in all the way. The girl cried out in pain and pleasure. "So big!" Ruby then carefully began to thrust her hips. The girl wrapped her legs around Ruby and puller her even closer. "Oh oh-oh gems yes!" This girl was growing tighter the more Ruby pounded into her. Ruby leaned in and began to tease and pull on her tits like a wild animal. Soon she tightened up and a roll of an orgasm came out. Ruby just kept going. The girl held on for dear life. She was so tight and Ruby so big it was easy for her to cum again. Ruby knew with the pace she was going she would have to pull out soon. Ruby continued to bring Celestite to two more orgasms before she could feel her cock pulse, Shit! Quickly she tried to pull out only to be pulled back in. She released her load inside. Just as she did so the door violently swung open to reveal, Peridot! "Oh thank stars I found you!" Ruby pulled out quickly out of shear fright, be it Sapphire. A trail of her cum flowed out of Celetite. Who moaned at the loss of being filled. Ruby ran for her trousers, and pulled them up quickly. "I need your help red guard!" It was if whatever just happened meant nothing to Peridot. "Whats going on Peridot?" "Its Lapis! I cant find her anywhere! Ive searched the gardens and Ive searched the whole castle. Not even Blue nor Sapphire can find her!" Ruby looked back at Celestite who had covered up and looked worried. Ruby went over and kissed her. "Ill be back soon." She then turned back to Peridot. "Lets go find Lapis!" The two quickly bolted out of the room, leaving Celestite in the bed alone. "Mmm I think Ive found my mate to bring home to my mother… white diamond."


	4. More trouble, Adventure begins!

Rain had begun to pound the ground out side as Ruby and Peridot rounded up Maroon and Magenta from their own fun little escapades. The four of them discarded their masks and quickly split to search the many rooms and hidden passages of the castle. Sapphire and a few other guards had been told of the missing princess and quickly began a search in and around the castle. Blue diamond had been informed and quickly went back to the part to make sure no guests left, until her daughter was found, that included Jasper who was rather pissed about being part of the accused. Ruby was panicking, not only did she just do something that left her with a strange feeling of regret, but now Lapis was missing and the whole castle had just about been covered. Violently throwing open yet another door with no signs of Lapis Ruby, slammed it in frustration, letting out an annoyed scream before slowly slinking to her knees. Her fist slamming against the stone floor. She had been running none stop through all the halls in the castle, throwing open every door she could. even so much as running outside and around the castle. Where else would the princess have gone, Ruby looked over to a vase on a table that sat up against a corner close by, it was filled with blue carnations from the garden… then it hit Ruby, she jumped to her feet, "The garden!" She shouted loudly, hoping the others could hear her voice echoing throughout the halls as she ran down to the garden. As Ruby ran to the doors she realized they were closed and bolted. Furrowing her brows she set her hand a blaze and charged straight at the door, slamming her fist straight at bolts on the doors, which quickly began to melt from the intense heat. Next Ruby slammed her other hand into the door locks and pushed. She could hear the thunderous sound of many foot steps behind her, as she thrusted the doors open and ran out into the pouring rain, and down the stairs into the garden. Ruby immediately began to run about the garden and look in between bushes and around trees, even behind rocks and boulders. With no luck Ruby turned her attention to the maze, she was breathing heavy and could feel her legs shaking, she had never been this scared before, everything was happening so quickly. Her heart was beating so loudly she could hear it pounding hard in her ears so loudly she almost didn't hear Peridot yelling at her. "Ruby! Did you find any trace of her?!" Ruby spun around to see Peridot running down the stairs followed by her sisters and Sapphire with some guards. Ruby almost couldn't pull her eyes away from Sapphire's tear stained face, even as she made her way down the stairs and into the hard rain she could see it. "Ruby!" Peridot snapped Ruby out of her trance, her face looked pleading. Ruby shook her head and pointed to the beginning of the maze, "Shes gotta be some where in there!"

Peridot nodded quickly, "We need to split into teams quickly! Maroon, Magenta! Take the North path. Sapphire and you five guards, take the east. Ruby, you and I will take the west!" Ruby and the others quickly nodded and rushed down their paths. Hoping to find the missing princess. Ruby was pounding the ground with her feet, determined to find Lapis. She had gone deaf to the sound of Peridot's voice, yelling at her to wait, and slow down! Stop! Ruby kept running, it was as though she knew, some where deep down she knew where Lapis was. Taking a sharp turn, Ruby abruptly stopped, she had turned into a part of the Labyrinth that led back to the castle, it was a small area that was decorated with roses of all colors and variations. In the middle was a massive fountain, and low and behold bellow that fountain…. "Lapis?" Ruby quietly said to herself. She took a tentative step forward. The figure was in a heap upon the ground, face down, clothes ripped, hair a mess… and…. Dark hues covering her body and the ground. Ruby's eyes shot open wide. "Lapis!" Thunder boomed over her scream. She dashed to Lapis' side and dropped to her knees. Upon coming closer, Ruby could see her wrists were bound and eyes covered by a black cloth. Quickly Ruby pulled out her sword and cut the ropes in one swift move. Lapis did not make a single sound or movement. Sending Ruby into even more of a sense of panic. Ruby quickly removed the black cloth from around her eyes. They were bruised and swollen shut. With shakey hands Ruby put her hand up to Lapis' nose and mouth, there was breath…Tears began to fall as Ruby quickly turned Lapis over completely, to inspect her, nothing vital was hit, only scratches and dark bruising. Most of the dark matter was coming from… between her legs under her dress… or what was left of it. Ruby then noticed Lapis' upper half was completely nude. She averted her eyes quickly and began to take off her red cape from around her neck and wrap it around Lapis' limp body. "RUBY!" Peridot had finally caught up… "Ruby I- LAPIS! Oh my gems Lapis!" Peridot ran, almost slipping on the mud beneath their feet. Ruby held her head low as she turned to Peridot with Lapis wrapped up in her cloak. Tears were pouring down her face as Peridot approached.

Peridot looked to Ruby with Lapis protectively in her arms then to the ground where Lapis was. "No…" She whispered in disbelief. "No… Lapis she cant be…" Peridot began to shake. Ruby, shook her head. "No! Shes not dead… its… its bad though." Peridot's eyes widened. Ruby stepped closer to Peridot, "Shes been violated and beaten…" Peridot's face turned even paler then it already was. Looking down at the almost lifeless bundle in Ruby's arms, Peridot held out her arms and slipped them under Ruby's. Ruby looked at Peridot through her tears. The blonde looked ghostly white. "Please," It was so quiet. "Please let me take her back…" Ruby looked down at Lapis then to Peridot. "I-I know you love her… but I need to get her to an infirmary now. Right now you are in shock and need to be strong and be there for her for when the time comes." Peridot looked up at Ruby a bit shocked at first, then slowly leaned towards Lapis. She ran her hand lovingly down Lapis' before looking to Ruby and just simply nodding to her. "Ruby!" Sapphire could be heard from around the corner before popping up in the entrance of the small fountain area they stood in. She was breathing hard, her dress muddy and soaked from the rain, grass stains on the side, her hair was drenched and crazed, even her bangs were disheveled from running in the rain. Ruby quickly averted her eyes and looked down at Lapis' still body. "Ruby! Is that… is that Lapis?!" She cried out, running and sliding on the muddy ground to Ruby's side. She gripped the cloak rapped around Lapis, fresh tears began to fall. "Lapis!" No response. She began to shake Lapis' still form begore screaming as loud as she could, "LAPIS!" A miracle, a small stir from Lapis almost made Ruby jump. She let out a small and low groan. Ruby snapped her head up to Sapphire, "I need to get her inside and to the infirmary your highness." Sapphire looked up at Ruby, hurt, she hadn't called her that since the beginning of them first meeting. She quickly released Lapis and nodded her head. Ruby then nodded back and began to make her way to the exit quickly, back to the castle. Peridot hot on her heals. The rest of the guards along with Maroon and Magenta arrived right after then exited. "Sapphire!" Maroon and Magenta said in unison. "We found her." Sapphire said in a low tone, she made sure the others did not see her face as she began to walk after Ruby and Peridot. "Come let us make our way back, all of you go warm yourselves and take the night off. We must all rest from this ordeal. Without a word the girls and the rest of the guards quietly followed, the others back to the castle.

Ruby and Peridot almost ran when they reached the inside of the castle, straight to the infirmary, Peridot raced ahead and threw open the door. Jolting the nurse out of her sleep. "What! What!" She fumbled around for a light and her glasses. She was an ancient, old human who went by the name, Omma, who had worked for the queen all her life. She took excellent care of everyone in the castle, and was one of the sweetest old ladies Ruby had ever encountered. "My stars!" The old woman exclaimed as she adjusted her glasses and finally lit the lamp that was next to her bed. She hobbled out of Ruby's way as she carefully layed Lapis onto Omma's bed. Quickly, Omma went to Lapis' side while Ruby stood back and looked away. Omma removed the cloak and gasped at the sight before her. Peridot let out a small cry. Omma's head snapped up, "You there!" She gestured to Peridot, "I need you to grab me my bandages and potions. They are there, in that cabinet." She pointed to behind Peridot, who just stood there as if in a deep trance. "Now! Quickly!" Peridot shook her head and quickly turned to fetch the bandages and healing potions. Clumsily and shaky she grabbed them and handed them to omma who set them down on a small table between her and the wall. Once all the materials were placed Omma grabbed what remained of Lapis' dress and ripped it open. Peridot dropped to her knees, letting out a small sob at the sight of her lover's beaten body. Ruby glanced up, but then quickly down, regretting ever looking to begin with. "Pardon me." Ruby exited the room as quick as possible. Quietly closing the door behind her. She sighed heavily, standing at the door, her hand still on the knob. She could faintly hear Peridot letting out wrecked sobs. Tears slowly fell from Ruby's eyes as she released the door knob and began to make her way down the hall to the main hall, she had to see Blue diamond. She stood at the giant doors, no guards were present at this time… 'strange,' Ruby thought to herself. With a huff she pushed open one of the doors, only to be greeted with a snowy sting of ice to her face. Blood slowly pooled from her right cheek as she continued through the door. There, in the middle of the room, was Sapphire. Surrounded in a room of sharp and edged ice, that almost resembled glass. She was crying hard on the ground, ice glowing more and more as she cried. Ruby had to get to her, calm her down.

Taking a deep breath Ruby began to heat up her body. Which slowly melted away the ice around her, as she walked towards Sapphire. Ruby took long strides, careful of ice out bursts every time Sapphire screamed out in pain. Finally she was right behind Sapphire. She reached down and put her hand on Her shoulder. Sapphire stiffened at the touch. "Sapphire I-" Without warning Sapphire spun around and screamed, Ruby's eyes widened as snow and ice flooded her vision, until everything went black.

This was what it felt like to be frozen. She had never felt this feeling before. Frozen cold, with no way to warm up. It felt… oddly settling. She could remember a time when she and her sisters had to face a blizzard, the first year they were alone. It was the time after their parents had abandoned them. They had huddled together for warmth and had started a giant fire in the middle of the blizzard… that was the night they met a grumpy hermit, by the name of Marty. He had been dwelling in an old cave, which he had taken shelter in after a large war had destroyed his home town. He then began to tell stories of his glory days and how he was once a great warrior. He took them in and promised to make them strong warriors. There were good times with Marty, and bad ones… the beatings would happen due to not following his instructions correctly. There were other times, however, that they would all gather together by a fire and laugh, tell jokes, and stories of old… it made her feel warm… yet still cold. It almost felt like if she were a single flame in an ice storm…SAPPHIRE! Ruby's eyes shot open as she tried to sit up, only to be met with a searing pain in her abdominal and a headache. At first everything was blurry and disoriented as she looked at her surroundings. This didn't look like the main hall, she blinked furiously as she tried to see where she was, it looked familiar. Light shades of blue hung before her eyes from what she could see. Curtains? Is that what they were? She began to rub her eyes, only to notice there was ice particles covering her eyelashes as she rubbed. She then began to heat her hands slightly and set them over her eyes. She closed them tightly, until her face felt warmer and she felt the last of the ice melt. She then slowly opened her eyes again. Still a bit blurry she kept blinking until her vision came back into focus.

Immediately she realized where she was. Sapphires room! She tried to sit up again, only to be met with pain in the stomach again. She laid back again with a deep groan. A quiet sound of shuffling foot steps could be heard on the other side of the curtain. A shadowy figure could be seen getting closer to her. "Ruby?" Sapphires voice croaked from the other side. "Ruby are you awake?" Ruby tried to speak, only to let out a pained whimper. Sapphire flung open the curtains. Ruby was expecting the harsh light of a lamp or torch. Instead resonating blue lights from surrounding ice crystals lit up the room. Ruby looked up at Sapphire who quickly sat on the bed, her eyes hidden by her bangs. She reached up for Ruby's forehead and pulled away a bloody cloth from under a red piece of cloth that was tied to her head, holding it in place. Ruby let out a sigh of content. Next Sapphire got onto her knees and moved closer to inspect Ruby's abdominal area. She pulled up Ruby's shirt and bit her lip. There was some bruising and redness over her abdominal area, making it look like the blunt side of a sword took a swing at her. Sapphire tenderly put her hands over Ruby's stomach and let small bits of ice flow onto it. Surprisingly it felt amazing. Ruby gave a relieved puff of air. Sapphire gave a small smile and then laid down next to Ruby, careful of her injuries. She put her head under Ruby's chin and kept her hand on Ruby's stomach, releasing cooling ice to her painful abdominal area. "Oh Ruby, what have I done…" her voice cracked as tears freely fell from her. Ruby, not knowing what to say or do just slowly put her arms around Sapphire holding her as close as she could without hurting. "How can you hold me when I hurt you so bad." She stopped her cooling effect on Ruby's stomach and moved her hand to Ruby's chest. "I was so enraged I just…" Ruby gave a small whisper. Sapphire sat up off her chest, "What?" Ruby took a deep breath and tried again. "It… okay… Sapphire…." Sapphire looked down at those sweet burgundy eyes, and gave a soft smile before laying back down, snuggling a bit closer to Ruby. "No, its really not, I let my emotions get the best of me, and I snapped, you could have been hurt worse then you are." Ruby gently ran her hand up and down Sapphire's arm. "Just…. Lapis… who could have done something so terrible to her…" She gripped the hem of Ruby's tunic hard and pulled it a bit before releasing tears. Ruby let out a small gasp as she turned herself onto her side. Sapphire's eyes widened. "Wait Ruby!" Ruby made a ssshhh noise as she pulled Sapphire fully into an embrace. Burring her into her front. The monarch let out hard sobs into Ruby's chest, as she gave in to Ruby's loving hug. The two stayed like this for awhile until both soon fell asleep in eachothers arms.

Morning came too soon as the sun peeked into Sapphire's room and somehow made its way between the light blue curtains, making Sapphire stir from her slumber. She sighed in content, knowing she had shared a bed together with her beloved and she was there next to her. Although injured. She carefully rolled over to embrace Ruby, only to find cold sheets. The princess shot straight up in her bed, only to find her beloved guard gone. Without another thought she jumped out of bed and raced to her door and threw it open, only to run into Topaz. Sapphire fell to the ground with a thud. Topaz quickly entered and offered a hand to help the girl up. "I profoundly apologies your highness." Sapphire took the offered hand and let Topaz pull her up. "What is it you were doing in front of my door Topaz?" She asked rubbing her behind. Topaz straightened. "Ive been asked to guard you this morning, as your guards have been called away on business." Sapphire stiffened for a moment. "Called away on business? As in they are away? From the castle?" She could feel her heart slowly constrict at the thought of her injured warrior out on a mission away from her. "Yes, you see apparently, the princess of white diamonds kingdom had snuck into the ball last night and now is being asked by her mother to be brought back as soon as possible. The red guards were called, since they are strong and agile and able to keep her safe." Topaz rolled her eyes, "I do see an issue on the rise though." She turned to look at Sapphire who looked as though her mind were elsewhere. "I have a strange feeling, princess." Sapphire still did not respond. Topaz gave a small cough, alerting Sapphire that she was speaking to her. Sapphire looked up at the tall guard. "Im terribly sorry." She folded her hands. "Go on." Topaz straightened again. "Well you see I find it odd, one of your guards had gone to a room with her last night." Sapphire's hands twitched. "Did… did you see which one of them it was?" She lowered her head. Topaz shook her head, "No your highness." Sapphire, turned and walked towards her balcony. Topaz looked a bit stunned, she was hoping for a more interesting conversation with the princess. The two used to talk all the time when Sapphire was younger. They were rather close friends at one time, Topaz felt… forgotten almost. "That will be all Topaz." Topaz dumbly nodded and made her way to the door. Before closing it she quickly turned once more, "Ill be bringing you up some goods to eat in a bit." With that she shut the door and left down the hall. Sapphire stood on her balcony, looking down at the garden below. Why was Ruby always gone when she needed her the most? She took a deep breath in as she looked up at the dark clouds hovering over head, before heading in to go see Lapis.

**Ruby**

Ruby sat up with a start. Her body ached and throbbed as she sat up. She hissed in pain scrunching her eyes closed. She waited for the sudden pain to dull slightly before looking over at the beautiful creature next to her. She was asleep and facing away her hair sprawled over the bed. Ruby sat there staring at the her, the even breathing, the soft coos she would make. This made her smile. Just the sight of Sapphire sleeping peacefully made her insides feel much better. A small sudden white light, though dim, was caught out of the corner of Ruby's eye. She snapped her head in the direction of the source of light and went into protective mode. What if it was the person who harmed Lapis?! Back for the other princess! Quietly Ruby slipped out of the bed, one as to not alarm Sapphire, and the other to not give away that she was up and knew about the intruder. She took a deep breath before sneaking out of the side curtain and clumsily lunging at whoever it was. They quickly backed away and dodged Ruby's advances, before smacking her in the forehead. This stopped her instantly as she hissed and grabbed her aching head. "That will be quit enough." It was the queens hand maiden. Ruby stood at attention, still holding her head. "You have been summoned by Blue diamond. Please, follow me." Her voice was always a slight monotone sound, but tonight, it sounded a bit frightened. Ruby looked back once at the curtains where Sapphire slept, before turning and nodding her head. The hand maid nodded back and made her way out of the door, Ruby followed, quietly closing the door behind her. Both made their way down to the queens chambers. Ruby had never been to the queens chambers before. So she was in aw at the door before her. A large iron, ice decorated door stood before her. It was beautiful and majestic.

Before they got any closer to the doors the hand maiden stop and turned to Ruby, "I know you and the princess are close. I also know you two didn't do anything. You're secret of closeness will not make it past my mouth." She grabbed Ruby's hand and squeezed it lightly, giving Ruby some reassurance. Ruby smiled and squeezed back, before they released hands and both made their way to the door. The hand maiden knocked twice and the great door slowly opened. Inside was like nothing Ruby had ever seen in the castle. Floating bits of earth and chunks of stars floated around the room. In the middle was a giant bed, which there sat Blue diamond. Her face covered by its usual hood. Ruby stood and saluted her diamond. Blue made a gesture for her to step forward, which Ruby did quickly. When she was close enough Blue raised her hand in a stopping sign with her hand. "My, you look awful." She snapped her fingers and a large guard appeared from the wall. "Bring me the rose bottle." The guard nodded and left through the great door. Ruby saluted again. "What is your wish my diamond?" Blue diamond gave a deep sigh. "Ruby, you have been summoned on important business, we have found white diamonds daughter in one of our rooms, she was not supposed to be out of her castle. Her mother would be very upset with us and might break our alliance of peace if she is not returned." She held out her hand to a dark corner of the room. "Celestite?" Ruby's heart stopped. The girl she was with earlier stepped from the shadow and gave a curtsy. She had laid with a higher up! The girl smiled at Ruby and winked. Ruby only stood up straighter. Blue diamond noticed the interaction and gave a small grin. She knew Celestite must have been teasing the poor guard earlier so she brushed off their awkwardness with each other. "Ruby." Ruby jumped slightly, before turning her attention to Blue diamond. "Yes, my diamond?" "You're sisters have been summound and will meet you in the barns. You three are to use the three black stallions, they are yours now." Ruby bowed. "Thank you my diamond." Blue diamond nodded, " Make sure she is comfortable and taken to a carriage, but an inconspicuous one."

Ruby saluted. "I will not fail you my diamond." Just then the guard had come back with a pink bottle in hand, and handed it to Blue diamond. She looked down at the bottle and popped the rose decorated cap off of it, before handing it in Ruby's direction. "Come Ruby, this is for you to drink." Ruby looked a bit worried but did as she was told and took the drink. She sipped it, to test the taste before gulping it down in one go. She felt kind of funny for a moment, then realized her abdominals had stopped hurting… she reached under the long red cloth and pulled out the bloody rag, before feeling for a scar. There was none. Ruby looked down at the bottle then to the queen who was smiling widely. "Tears from pink diamond herself." She's a true healer and can heal anything." Immediately Ruby's mind snapped back to Lapis. "My diamond. What of Lapis? Any news?" Blue diamonds smile quickly faded. "Shes doing better with the help of the same elixir but…Im afraid she will never recover from what now ails her." Ruby, not wanting to push the situation bowed once more. "Im only happy to hear she is safe and back to us. Blue diamond nodded in return and gave a sad smile. "Thanks to you and your sisters. As well as higher up Peridot." She then huffed out annoyed. "Jasper, on the other hand. Has decided to wonder the castle and ignore all that has happened. She only wishes to 'have her special time' with Sapphire…"She shuddered," On to which I have doubled the guards at her entrance while you are gone." Ruby let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding, before giving another bow. Celestite had been standing still as the two talked back and forth. She looked some what annoyed at Ruby's worry over the two princess' but continued to smile and look decent in front of Blue diamond. "I will return to you all within 3 moons." (3 weeks) Blue diamond nodded. "I will inform Sapphire of your departure." With the exchanges done Ruby turned to Celestite. "Shall we go?" She offered her arms to Celestite who took it daintily, like a normal princess would and the two walked out the great door and to the stables.

Celestite had moved closer once they were out of the queen's sight. She had reached one hand down to Ruby's trousers and was playing with her cocks. Ruby grunted and walked a bit faster, so she could get to the horses and carriage. Celestite gave a moan in Ruby's ear at one point. Ruby ignored her. 'Think only of Sapphire.' She said to herself. She repeated this as Celestite had reached into Ruby's trousers and began to play with her more. Ruby began to hum and ignore what her ministrations were doing. Celestite hated to be ignored. She kept trying her hardest to get Ruby to do something to her or get a reaction at least. Ruby continued to ignore her. Finally they reached the side of the castle that lead to the barn stalls. Calestite stopped just short of the door. Her hand still on Ruby's crotch, rubbing the stiff erection. Ruby had her eyes screwed shut trying hard to think of anything but what was happening. "We need to continue your highness. Celestite turned herself to Ruby so they were face to face. Ruby backed up slightly, as Celestite kept moving closer and closer. Ruby felt her back hit cold stone as Celestite leaned into Ruby, her head on her chest, and her hands in Ruby's trousers. "Ide love to have you in me again by tonight.. the throbbing of last night…" She began to breath hotly and moan in ruby's ear. Ruby bit her lip and groaned. "Your highness we do need to stop this… you are destined to marry a more higher up then I." Ruby's breath was becoming ragged and heavy. Celestite only sighed, as she pulled Rubyis trousers down and lifted her dress and pushed their bodies close together. Ruby felt the wet folds of her entrance on her shaft. Ruby's hips gave a quick jolt. No! No, this is wrong! You cant do this! With all her might, Ruby pushed Celestite away from her and quickly pulled up her trousers adjusting so her hard on could not be spotted. Celestite's dress fell into place as she regained her footing from being pushed away to roughly. She looked hurt as Ruby quickly turned to the door and pushed it open. "Come your highness we must be on our way." Ruby spoke with as much authority as possible. Celestite, only gave a smirk and nodded. "Yes, we shall have to come later." As she walked by Ruby, who held open the door she brushed Ruby's front on her way by. Ruby cringed and followed.

**Sapphire**

Sapphire stood at the door of the infirmary…. Her heart was almost breaking thinking of going to see Lapis, but she had to see her. Clearing her mind Sapphire opened the door and looked around. No one but Lapis occupied the room. Which Sapphire knew would not be for long, Peridot would soon come back from eating and would sit by her side. It had taken her own mother to scrape Peridot away and eat. Sapphire quietly shut the door behind her and pulled a seat from the side of the wall, placing it down next to her sister's rest bed. Lapis looked almost lifeless as she slept. Her right eye was swollen and her lip was split. Sapphire wanted to cry but instead she reached down and held her sisters hand. She stroked it with her thumb and held it as close as she could, to her chest. "Lapis… they… told me about your condition… I await the day you wake and tell me of your assailant…" Sapphire began to grow icey but quickly snapped out of it and continued to rub her sisters hand. "I miss your daily tricks and your laugh… your joy and mischievousness…" Sapphire trails her eyes down Lapis' face then down to her stomach. "I know you now hold something precious in you. Ive seen her… shes absolutely stunning…" She paused as she felt tears begin to trail down her face. Quickly she wiped them away. "If only…. I could know who it was…" The tears fell quicker, she wiped furiously at them. She slowly lowered her sisters hand before turning herself away from Lapis, her head in her hands.

"Oh Lapis…" She sobbed, I should have seen something… I should have…" She couldn't understand why she had not seen this coming…. Had she been so out of touch lately with her visions? A sudden head ache pulsed, as she screwed her eyes shut. Ruby! And who was…. Celestite!…. Celestite was… Sapphire's eyes shot open and she stood up, her sadness gone, a fury now raged. Thoughts and ideas raced through her mind. Sapphire had to stop what was about to happen. She looked down at her sister, and softened a bit. She leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "I need to go keep an eye on my guard… Ill be back soon." She gave another kiss to her forehead. "Sleep well." With that she quickly made her way out of the room and down to the castle guards, quarters.

She took a few turns down a windy stairwell that lead to a lower part of the castle. She quickly walked down the long corridor dimly lit by torches. A few guards made their way down the hall noisily chatting. Sapphire quickly ducked behind a pillar, until the two passed. Continuing down the hall she came to an end with four doors. She took the first and leaned an ear against it. It was silent, so she opened quietly. Inside piles of clothes scattered on the floor. Some were hung up or folded to a degree. She made a face at the ones on the ground and walked over to wooden crate. Riffling through the pile she pulled out a pair of trousers, a baggy tunic, and leather vest and quickly began to undo the buttons on her long blue dress which she shed with ease and buried it at the bottom of the pile, to get later. She donned her clothing and then looked in a mirror. "Not a bad fit actually." Taking some horse hair thread she put her hair up and away from her neck, but left her bangs. Smiling she looked around and found boots and a pair of leather gloves, small enough to fit her. "Must be one of the younger servant's… I hope they don't mind I borrow them." With ease, she hopped up and looked around the room for a cloak. A dark blue velvet cloak with a hood hung from a nail not too far from her head. So, she carefully unhooked it and threw it over her shoulders and pulled up the hood. Nodding once more at the mirror she ran her way out of the door and down the hall up the stairs and made her way to the stables.

Ruby and Celestite had finally made it to the stables where horses were being set to pull along Celestites coach and three others were being saddled for the three sisters. "Bout time you got here." Maroon said through a stuffy nose, she had a small cold from running around the night of Lapis' disappearance. Magenta yawned, "Yeah Rubes, we were gonna leave without ya." She gave a small chuckle before tightening the saddle of her horse. Celestite stuck her chin up. "You wouldn't dare." Ruby's jaw almost dropped. Celestite's flirtyness had turned hard and cold. Much like Sapphire when she was mad. Magenta quickly turned and saluted. "No! no your highness! Of course not." Calestite only huffed. "is my carriage ready to leave?" Magenta and Maroon turned to see two castle guards working on setting up the last of the equipment for the horses. "Soon your highness. If you would like you may wait in the carriage." Magenta pipped up. Ruby gave Celestite a sidewise glance before attending to her horse. Celestite gave a slight grin, "Perfect." She made her way by Ruby, brushing her hand along Ruby's rear before entering her carriage. Maroon had caught the transition and frowned before going back to reading her horse.

A hooded figure entered the barn. "Halt!" called one of the guards. "Who are you?" The figure cleared their throat and gave a gruff, "I am the driver for the carriage." The guards looked at one another then to the hooded figure. "I thought it was Tuff who was going to drive the carriage?" One said putting a hand under their chin and rubbing it side to side. The hooded figure quickly spoke. "She had another assignment from Blue diamond, I am Granite." Sapphire bit her lip hoping the two would believe her. The two looked to one another before the one on the right nodded. Both turned their attention back to Sapphire. "Our apologies, Granite, we shall have the horses ready soon." They gave small bows and turned back to their work. Sapphire could feel her heart almost hammer in her ears. She turned to see Ruby, Magenta, and Maroon lined up to greet her. Magenta stepped up and shook her hand. "Pleasure to meet you." Maroon and Ruby followed doing the same. Sapphire just nodded to each of them, keeping her head low. "Pleasure to meet you all." She grumbled back. The three gave small bows and finished readying their horses. Sapphire stood awkwardly as The guards finished. "Alright Granite, its all yours!" One of them called. Sapphire quickly walked over and climbed onto the front of the carriage and was handed the reins. Lucky for her, she and Lapis would take carriages for joy rides when they were kids, so this was nothing new. Ruby and her sisters all quickly got ready and mounted their steeds.

Maroon and Magenta stood to the sides of the carriage. Ruby took the back and with that the two guards opened the gates for them and they headed out of the barn and onto a long dirt path road that lead to the village bellow the castle. The two guards then closed the gates and locked them. "Don't you think that driver was a bit familiar?" One said scratching the back of their head. "Nah, come one Mica you are too suspicious!" Mica rubbed the back of their neck. "I don't know Ametrine! I just had a strange feeling…" The two were soon interrupted from the side barn door opening, In walking a tall hooded figure. "Hey, Tuff! Finish that assignment from Blue?" Tuff cocked her head, "What assignment? The two guard's eyes went wide as they turned to look at each other with terrified looks… "Uh oh…"


	5. Admimtting love! But not really

Intense rain poured from the sky, flooding the world out, around Blue Diamonds' castle. Peridot stood at the opening of a balcony not too far from the infirmary, her head resting on the side of the door frame, her expression showed no emotion as she stared. It had been two days, yet, here lay her princess, unmoving and unresponsive. Many thoughts rushed through her mind, 'would she ever wake?' 'would they ever get to kiss again?' 'what if she dies?' These thoughts and nightmares plagued her. She had become a ghost, almost. Wondering the halls with a sad or emotionless expression. She had been keeping less of an eye on Jasper since the princess had locked her room and not come out, plus was guarded by many guards. Peridot was more into keeping an eye on Lapis and being there for her, this did however, make her tire and exhausted from staying up. She refused to sleep, and at times to eat. Blue Diamond had decided to have her meals delivered to the infirmary.

Blue knew Peridot's undying love, but thought nothing more of it. Lapis herself was next to marry, yet no suitors had been good enough for Blue, and since Peridot was considered a higher up Blue took less worry of her, however, if the two were to join she would have to jail Peridot for not being on the same level as Lapis. Blue diamond rubbed her temples. Now if only she had found a more suitable suitor for her Sapphire. Over the years after those red guards arrived Sapphire had attached herself heavily to Ruby. As Ruby was sweet and kind to the princess, it would be devastating, not only for Blue but for Sapphire to marry to someone so low as a guard. Even though they were every honorable and strong. She put her head in her hands and sighed deeply. Blue diamond had not slept the whole night, she dreaded having to send away Sapphire's guards, but knew that she had to keep peace with white diamond, so she sent the three best who knew the land's well. They would be back quickly. The main reason of her sleep loss was her beloved Lapis… unresponsive... she had a feeling that all these storms were due to the mind set of Lapis. Lapis had always had a strange control on the weather around the castle and surrounding villages, as did Sapphire, but never as much as Lapis. Lapis loved to make it rain when she was in a bad mood or sad. Though, Blue knew she loved the sunshine. Blue looked from her grand balcony window. The rain was almost hail, and thunder and lightning emanated from the sky above. Tears began to slowly poor from the queens eyes, this was not something she wanted for her child. Whoever was the culprit of her daughters assault would pay dearly for their crimes. Slowly the queen pushed herself up to stand, before slowly making her way over to the balcony window, only to look down below at the labyrinth garden. She peeked down to see Jasper lifting and moving rocks with a few guards. Showing off by carrying more than the guards. Blue diamond narrowed her eyes and gave an annoyed sigh. Of all the offspring Yellow diamond could have produced. Blue slowly bowed her head and turned to slowly step back inside.

Up above in the tower, stood Topaz guarding a very empty room. She had brought the food for Sapphire but upon arriving with it found no Sapphire… "Ah, she must have gone off to see Lapis… Im sure she'll return soon." She smiled dumbly as she guarded the door.

The road had been muddy and slick as Sapphire tried her best to steady the horses and watch ahead to make sure there were no issues with them sliding into trees or down hills or into rivers that ran along the roads. Annoyed complaints from the princess in the carriage almost made Sapphire want to drive them into a river… or over a cliff. Ruby and her sisters were having a bit of issue now and again sliding on their steeds, but for the most part kept up at trotting pace, keeping eyes wide open for any intruders or issue. Now and again Ruby would ride up next to Sapphire and try to strike up a conversation with the driver, who was secretly Sapphire in disguise. Sapphire would only nod or shake their head, or even just shrug. This annoyed Ruby a bit and made her a bit suspicious of the driver but would quickly get distracted by Celestite who would make complements to Ruby or offered her to come in and keep her warm. Or even for Ruby to come inside and out of the rain. This always made Sapphire purposefully go over a bump or slick spot, causing Celestite to yell at her. Sapphire only smiled beneath the cloak and continue onwards.

Though dark clouds had covered the sky all day, the day had begun to grow dimmer and the storm clouds darker than before. Maroon sneezed before suggesting they find shelter for the night due to it being too wet to light torches in the rain. Quickly they turned off of the main road and into a thicket of trees. The trees were so close and large they covered them from most of the heavy down poor. Quickly the three guards dismounted and each pulled out lantern's setting them on logs and stone around the camp site. Then they began to set up camp.

Sapphire sat there for a moment before realizing none of them were going to offer her assistance to get down. So without a word she carefully shimmied down to the ground and grabbed a tent end from Magenta and began to copy what she was doing by hammering a stake through it, and into the ground. She continued to go around and help with putting stakes into the ground and help set up the tents poles. Once all three were up the girls went to get Celestite and rush her into her warm tent that they had filled with her pillows and blankets. Then the three went to feed and care for the horses. Sapphire watched them for a moment before gruffly speaking up, making the girls jump, as the hooded figure had been quiet the whole time till now, "Ill go find fire wood for tonight." "Alright! Just be careful." Magenta waved before turning back to her horse, brushing it.

Sapphire only nodded before heading to the side of the camp feeling around for dry wood on her way. She continued to look around the camp, every now and again hearing a giggle from the princess or a sexual remark towards Ruby. Sapphire walked around quicker collecting as much dry wood as she could. Once her arms were a bit overly full she headed back into the camp and dumped the firewood in the middle of the grounds. Magenta stepped out from her tent and grinned. "thanks Granite!" 'Granite' just nodded, before setting up a proper fire pit. She had seen Ruby do all or this before on some nights, when they would get together and spend the night star gazing or just sitting and talking the night away.

Magenta rolled a log from under some fallen leaves and vines and sat down. "Ruby and Maroon went to hunt so it's just us and her royal…. highness." She said with a sigh leaning back and stretching. "Tell me Granite, I haven't seen you around the castle. What kingdom do you hail from?" Sapphire thought quickly, "White diamonds quart. I know of your queens confidence, but my diamond had thought it best for me to join in." She made sure to speak in a gruff but low tone incase the princess evesdropped. Magenta yawned, "Ah, I see. What did you think of our kingdom?" "It was nice." The guard grinned. "Ah, that's good Im glad you liked it then, so does it differ from your kingdom much?" Sapphire wished Magenta would stop talking to her since the gruff voice she was keeping up was straining her throat. "It has its differences that is for certain." She replied with a huff. "All and all about the same." Magenta hummed and nodded. "I see." She say up a bit. "I take it you are a lower guard, the princess doesn't seem to take much notice of you." Sapphire just shrugged. "She barely takes notice of any of the guards."

Sapphire finished setting up the fire and turned to Magenta who was about to speak again when Sapphire quickly spoke up in a gruff voice. "We are about to run out of what light we have left, I suggest you start the fire." Magenta gave a grin. "Ah right!" She tilted off the log, over to the fire pit full of logs, and branches and lit her hands. Bright flames burst as she gently touched one of the logs. She grinned even wider then stretched her body. The sound of rustling nearby made Sapphire almost jump into defense mode. "Ah! Must be Rubes and Maroon." She rubbed her stomach. "Wonder what kinda grub they got!" She bounced over towards the ever growing rustling and sound of voices. Sapphire could now here the sweet smooth voice that was Ruby's. She gave a small sigh of relief as Maroon and Ruby walked through both carrying some kind of dear and small animals… rabbits from what she saw. The two were soaked from head to toe from the rain. Maroon sneezed and handed the rabbits over to Magenta who made a disgusted face before talking them and heading over to the fire and plopping herself down and taking out a knife to prepare them. Maroon wiped her nose and headed into the tent, only to return a second later with two black pots. She placed the larger one by Magenta before mumbling something about going to a stream she saw a bit back.

Ruby had, in the mean time started to work on preparing the dear. Sapphire just stood there dumbly before Ruby turned towards her, "Ah! Uhmm Granite, right?" Sapphire nodded, straightening up a bit. "Could you grab a pot from the tent and help fill up her highnesses royal travel bath? Theres a stream about three boulder North, East of here. Could you do that? Maroon cant do it all by herself." Sapphire gave a sharp nod and walked into the tent Maroon had gotten her pot from. Sapphire spotted a medium sized pot in the corner of the tent, amongst the leathers and furs laid out for bedding. Sapphire stepped around it all and went to lift the pot. Upon closer inspection she could see some mud caked layers around the outside of the pot. She shrugged, never truly being bothered by a little dirt and gripped the side handles of the pot and pulled up. It was a bit heavier than Sapphire would have liked it to be, but with all her strength she lifted it into an easy carry position and began to make her way out of the tent. As she exited maroon was already back, she made her way into the princess tent and a loud sound of water being emptied into a basin could be heard. "Be careful!" She could hear Celestite shout at Maroon who hastily exited the tent, her eyes almost meeting Sapphires icy blue ones. Sapphire averted her eyes quickly and spoke up, "I take it her highness does not enjoy the fact you have to empty the bucket to fill her bath like a normal person?" Maroon gave a small chuckle and sniffled. "Yeah, ah but I cant let it get to me. Ive hard worse." She chuckled again, "Well except for our princess whom we serve now."

Maroon wiped her nose on her hand. "Come on Granite, lets go get some more water for her highness." She gave a dry cough and turned in the direction she had come. Sapphire nodded and followed behind quickly, pot in hand. "So tell me Granite, whats it like working for celestite?" Sapphire almost slipped up, when she was about to blurt that Celestite was a little brat and wants everything she sees, if she doesn't have it she gets rather pushy. Instead she responded simply. "Shes a good princess. She has her days now and again, but then again, I believe your princess has them as well." She gave a gruff chuckle and heaved the pot that was slipping from her hands. Maroon shrugged, "Ah I guess so, I mean Sapphire is a great princess, shes kind, sweet, caring… and yeah… sometimes she can be a bit….."*Sneeze* "cold… but none the less an amazing princess!" Maroon grinned, wiping her nose again. "Yeah know its kinda funny! When we were kids we were shunned by our own family cause we were magic instead of normal non magic? We were three out of fifteen kids!" Sapphire listened intently to Maroon ramble about the past life of the three. None of them had ever fully opened up to her about life before meeting Marty. Maroon had continued her stories as they furthered into the forest, water slowly drizzling down on them as they walked.

*Blue diamonds palace*

Lightning flashed across the sky, followed closely by a loud rumble of thunder right after. It had been a long night for Peridot, as well as a long day. She had decided to talk with Jasper about extending their stay just a little longer before leaving back. Jasper had a look on her face of disappointment at the news of staying a little longer. She almost looked like she was about to have a yelling match about staying longer than she wanted, but ultimately, she shut her mouth and stomped off to the garden to move rocks and boulders around. By that she would throw them harshly at the guards who would try to ignore her and fend themselves. At one point blue diamond herself had thrown Jasper into a tree for harming her guards. After that Jasper only threw smaller rocks which were thrown back at her.

Peridot eventually sat by Lapis' still and quiet form. The summoner had decided to move her beloved to Lapis' own room, where she might feel more comfortable. She had taken all matters into consideration to make sure her beloved would be happy. Tonight, Peridot was deciding if she wanted to slip in next to her princess and hold her. Though due to her injuries Peridot didn't want to chance it. Slowly she reached her hand under the covers and gently held lapis' hand in hers. Intertwining their fingers together Peridot let out a ragged sigh. Bolting up right in bed faster than Peridot had to even take another breath, Lapis' mouth dropped open wide her eyes wide and blood shot, she screamed! It was a heart wrenching and ear splitting scream. Mirrors nearby began to crack and break Peridot took cover as Lapis' wings shot out ripping at her bedding. Mirrors all around finally broke as Lapis continued to scream her heart out. Thunder rumbled loudly over Lapis' voice and lightning struck the garden hard it sent a jolt through the whole castle and rain began to poor harder than before.

Peridot slowly got up to pear over the top of the bed Lapis looked terrified, as if she were reliving her worst nightmare. She had stopped screaming and was now just staring with her mouth agape. Carefully the summoner snuck up onto the bed. Lapis had taken no notice, carefully and slowly peridot got infront of Lapis and grabbed onto her shoulders, softly. "Lapis…." She called. Lapis was unresponsive, she just stared blankly ahead. "Lapis!" She shook the princess a little. "Lapis please! Its me Peridot!" Lapis' head snapped straight to look at Peridot. Good shes looking at me…"Lapis its me… please..." Suddenly the room began to seep with water from the stone walls, filling the room. "Lapis!" Peridot looked around in horror, snapping her attention back to Lapis her eyes met Lapis' blank stare. Tears were pouring from her eyes like the rain outside. Peridot could swear that she heard guards running this way and that, shouting about a loud noise in the garden. Water was rising fast, covering up to her chest. Overwhelmed, Peridot through her arms around Lapis and pulled her close. At first Lapis was stiff like a board, then slowly she began to soften, her shoulders slowly dropped and her back arched pressing her front into Peridot's. Then slowly she lowered her head onto the summoner's shoulder. The room was still flooded, but her wings were slowly beginning to run off the sides of the bed and into the water.

Peridot just held Lapis there for what felt like hours, it was silent. As if the world around them had just disappeared. Even the rain outside had slowed to a sprinkle. The water began to slowly sink through the ground bellow them. Peridot had the urge to speak, but instead gasped as a pair of familiar slender arms slowly snaked their way around Peridot's waist. Peridot's eyes were wide, "L-Lapis… I-," "ssshh, Peri…" a soft, hoarse voice replied. Peridot loosened her grip on the princess, slowly. She leaned her back to look at her face. Lapis, looked up at her with blood shot eyes red from tears and sleeping for so long. Lapis looked down, away from Peridot's gaze. Peridot gently lifted Lapis' chin so their eyes could meet. Tears were on the brims of her eyes, slowly spilling out. The summoner's eyes watered as she saw how broken her princess looked. How sad and hurt… Peridot slowly wrapped her arms around Lapis' waist and gently they laid back in the bed together. Peridot's arms around her and Lapis' positioned safely under her lover's chin. She takes a shaky sigh and whispers, "the garden…they took my… my…." Lapis looked down into her lap. Peridot's blood ran cold.

**Back with the travelers**

It was late by the time Celestite had taken a bath and readied herself for the night. She had been trying to get Ruby into her tent for one thing or another. Ruby would send Magenta or Maroon to assist the princess. Giving the excuse to not get teased. Sapphire for the most part tended to the fire and helping with the cooking of the food. The meat that was left over was quickly wrapped and stored for emergencies. Dinner was then served. Rabbit and deer stew mixed with some potato's that had been packed. It wasn't the most tastiest thing Sapphire had ever eaten, but she enjoyed her time with her guards, even though they treated her like a normal run of the mill guard. Throwing around dirty jokes about women and punching everyones arm. Celestite, had decided to have her dinner in her tent, once again trying to lure Ruby with "dinner together" Sapphire shuddered at the thought.

Ruby declined kindly, and continued to eat with her sisters and 'Granite.' As the night wore on Maroon finally stumbled over to her tent and plopped down inside taking up Ruby's bag and hers and falling asleep. Magenta let out a long sigh, "oooohh boy. Hey Ruby, you okay with sharing your tent with Granite tonight?" Maroon let out a loud fart from the tent. Ruby just shook her head vigorously. When Maroon passed out like that she knew getting her sleeping bag back would mean a fight, plus granites was huge compared to the guards. It was, after all, meant for the previous guard who was, 'busy.' Sapphire blushed at the thought of sharing a bed with Ruby, let alone a sleeping bag. Ruby gave a small lopsided grin. "Hope ya don't mind Granite?" Granite just shook her head. Sapphire then quickly stood and stretched before putting on her rough speaking voice. "In that case Im going to turn in. See ya in a bit." Ruby got up as well. "Ah, Ill follow ya to bed, I best go now so I don't wake you up later." She followed right behind Granite into the tent and closed it. Magenta just let out a small belch before quietly whispering to herself, "Welp princess, you do rather well at acting… lets just hope you do well with keeping things on the down low tonight and tomorrow night until we get back home…"

Sapphire slowly dipped herself into the sleeping bag, before moving over to make room for Ruby. Before Ruby slid in she began to remove her armor and leather and neatly put them into a pile before sliding in and laying on her back. Sapphire felt a blush rise to her face, so she lowered her head a bit, although she knew that no one could see under the hood. Sapphire lay on her side facing Ruby, she gave a small gruff cough. "So tell me Ruby, got any sleep issues I should know about?" Ruby rolled to her side and shook her head. "Nah, though, if Im too close to your side just push me over to my side." She gave a wide grin and was about to roll over when Sapphire caught her arm. "Hey let me ask you something." Sapphire said in her Granite voice. Ruby paused for a moment before turning back to her side. "Sure, you can ask me anything." Sapphire took a deep breath before speaking in her gruff voice. "What do you do if you like someone… a lot…. But they are of a different status than you?" Ruby tilted her head to her shoulder, and gave a thoughtful look. "Im honestly not too sure, I guess…" She paused for a moment before turning onto her back to look up at the tent ceiling. "I guess… I guess I'de stay by their side and protect them till my death… but would never reveal my true love for them. It is wrong to love someone of a different status than I. Take me for example," She put her hand to her chest, "Im a lowly guard. If I were to be in love with lets say… Princess Sapphire… then that would be just wrong…. At least… wrong in the eyes of all the higher ups…" Ruby was trying hard to make light of this… but Sapphire could pain in her voice.

Sapphire longed to throw off her disguise and kiss Ruby and confess her love. Though none of her visions showed a good out come if she were to follow through with that. Ruby sniffled and whipped her nose on the sleeve of her tunic. "Sorry, its silly really… ah… but wait… why do you ask?" Ruby sat up a bit and cocked an eye brow." Sapphire had to think quickly. She sighed, her eyes closed and all she thought about was how she felt about the wonderful woman infront of her. "I am in love with a girl back home you see… shes… very strong and courageous… a bit loud… but wonderful… yet she is of a different status than I…. If I were to marry her, I would be banished… or worse…. Broken…." Ruby shivered. Sapphire stopped her small speech once she felt Ruby shiver. "Are you cold?" Her gruff voice straining a bit. "What? Nah, Im fine…" She felt Ruby shift a bit closer. "Ive got a question…. Why do you keep your face covered?" They both grew silent. Sapphire was trying to think hard about what to say, but her thoughts were quickly interrupted by Ruby. "Im sorry, that was Rude of me to ask you. Forgive me." "No, no, no its okay… Lets… just get some rest." With that Sapphire rolled over and pulled the blanket up to her chin. Ruby laid there on her side for a moment before rolling over as well and quickly fell sound asleep. Sapphire on the other hand just laid there, eyes wide open… she had confessed her love… she knew Ruby didn't know… but Sapphire had said it a loud. It felt so freeing! All she wanted to do was roll over and let Ruby hold her, but as her being Granite that would be a bit too weird.

She sat up a bit and looked over at Ruby, who was out like a light, making little small whistle noises through her nose. Sapphire gave a sweet smile before laying back down, facing Ruby's back. She slowly closed her eyes, thinking only of the thought of them holding one another playing in her mind as she finally drifted off.


	6. Adventure and love

Fire, hot blazing fire! It was everywhere, people were screaming… someone… someone was close by on the floor screaming in pain. A loud roar could be heard over the fearful screams. Spinning the face of Jasper covered in blood entered through the flames… Sapphire's eyes shot open wide, she was surrounded by warmth and could hear a strong heart beat against her ear. She slowly closed her eyes before opening them completely to see that during the night Ruby and she had snuggled close. Their limbs intertwined and their bodies pressed close. Her ear was pressed up against Ruby's chest and her hood had slid back. Ruby had slow even breathing, meaning she was still asleep.

Carefully, as to not wake Ruby, Sapphire carefully removed her arms from around her waist, and carefully laid them next to Ruby. Then carefully she reached down and carefully lifted Ruby's leg off hers and gently laid it onto her other leg. Then slowly she scooted to the other side of the shared sleeping bag. She tugged more at her hood and rolled over, facing away from Ruby. It must still be night out, the sound of crickets and nearby nocturnal creatures could be heard roaming and making small noises. She let out a deep breath and curled slightly, feeling strangely alone and cold after being so close and cuddled up to Ruby. She turned her head a bit to look back at Ruby who was still in the same position and out like a light. She sighed and turned her head to face the tent side again. She closed her eyes for a moment only to open them again as she heard felt as though she were falling back down into her nightmare vision… what did she see? The future? Or was it a nightmare?

She wracked her mind, trying to get a vision. Nothing. Nothing but what might come from tomorrow. She sighed and tried to ignore it. It was Ruby and Celestite, Cuddled together Celestite trying her hardest to get Ruby to perform. Ruby would look annoyed and serious as she would try to push the queen away and only cuddle her. Sapphire's brows furrowed. The sudden sound of foot fall could be heard from outside the tent. Sapphire quickly tried to slow her breathing so she would seem asleep, as she heard the flaps of the tent being drawn open and closed swiftly. Sapphire listened intently, whoever they were they were breathing a bit hard, and wearing extra strong perfume. It had to have been Celestite. Sapphire tried hard not to tense up. She could hear the foot steps approach Ruby's side of the sleeping bag and stopped. Sounds of rustling sheets and soft moans could be heard. Ruby groaned and rolled over towards Sapphire, pressing her front fully against Sapphire's back. Her arm gently draped across Sapphire's waist. She could hear Celestite give out an annoyed huff and quick shuffling foot steps could be heard leading away from them and out of the tent, with the tent flaps quickly shutting behind her.

The two laid like that for awhile until Ruby gave another groan and rolled onto her back. Gently snoring. Sapphire let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. Her heart was beating so hard in her chest, she could have sworn it would escape through her plump lips. Taking a deep breath she focused on getting back to sleep, but also keeping Ruby close to her, for warmth and for safety. A small part of Sapphire was a bit scared. She had never left home like this before. Of course she had taken trips to visit the other kingdoms but nothing like this. She took another breath and pulled her hood down a bit more before rolling over and tucking herself under Ruby's outstretched arm, and finally shut her eyes.

**the castle**

Peridot was shaking, from what Lapis had just muttered to her. She lay there in the bed, Lapis wrapped up in her arms, who was quietly sobbing into her lovers chest. Peridot was at a loss for words, her whole world was falling apart in her arms. Lapis kissed Peridots chest as she continued to ball her eyes out. "My one true heart… please… say something…. Oh stars be dammed!" She gripped hard onto the green eyed woman, who just held the crying princess close in her arms. "Please! Peri! Please say something."

She gave another cry as she gripped harder on Peridot's tunic. Finally a cold and hard voice came from the summoner, "Who was it?" Lapis jumped at Peridot's cold voice. "What?" Peridot took a deep sigh, "Who was it Lapis? What bastard hurt you?!" She pushed Lapis away to look at her straight in the eye. Lapis looked terrified. "I-I don't know Peri." She brushed her hand along Peridot's face, before suddenly Lapis looked extremely queasy. Her eyes widened as she spun around fast and leaned over the side of the bed and threw up. Peridot went from anger to shock in seconds. Then straight to Panic. In a flash she was behind Lapis rubbing her back and making shush noises. "hey, hey its okay, my blue love, I am sorry…."

Lapis only grabbed onto Peridot's hand and rubbed her thumb over the knuckles. Peridot let out a frustrated sigh as Lapis turned to Peridot and slowly wrapped her arms around Peridot's neck. Burrying her face into the crook of the summoner's neck. Slowly, the two sank down to the bed. Peridot slowly lowering them into a comfortable position. Her spectacles slowly sliding down her face as Lapis took her place on top of the green eyed summoner. The two laid there in silence. The rain outside had begun again and the sounds of guards running around, yelling something about a fire, could be heard from the garden. Peridot stared up to the ceiling, her brows were furrowed. Someone had violated her beloved princess. They were going to pay for this… she thought of all the ways she could rip this person apart.

Summoners usually had high level powers, even stronger than the diamonds and higher ups. Peridot, was a special kind of summoner. She was first brought up to be a servant, until it was found out that she could crush the guards in their metal armor suits like a piece of paper, that is if they ever began to harass her. She would even take scraps and begin to create all kinds of interesting inventions. Though she would have to hide them in the hay she slept on in the barn. However, once Yellow diamond heard word of a summoner being in her palace she quickly took in the girl and gave her, her own room, full of books and machine parts. Peridot grew into a genius and was soon set as a personal guard for Yellow diamonds only daughter, the brute, Jasper. Jasper was not a bad person at all…. Just… very aggressive at getting what she wanted.

Peridot took another deep breath and sighed. Lapis stirred at bit. She must have been sleeping! Peridot looked down about to apologies, when Lapis lifted her head looking straight into Peridot's eyes. Lapis reached up and stroked Peridot's face lovingly. "Peri…." She gave a small sad smile. Peridot put her hand over Lapis'. "Yes Lapis?" The blue princess blinked away a few tears. "I think something might be wrong with me." Peridot looked taken aback. "You were attacked…. I understand you might feel out of balance with everything… I mean… if having me so close makes you uncomfortable I can move, ya know give you space?" Peridot made a move to remove herself from Lapis but as quickly stopped. Lapis shook her head, pulling Peridot closer. "No, please… stay with me…." Her voice cracked a bit. "Please don't ever leave me…" Peridot froze before easing back down to hold Lapis. "Why do you say theres something wrong with you, my love?" Lapis fidgeted with a stray string on Peridot's green tunic. "I feel… something is wrong… Im sick… and Im… I don't know I just feel strange in a way I cannot explain." She began to softly cry again into peridot's shoulder. The summoner just pulled her closer and held her tight. "Its alright… shhh shh, its alright." The two just lay there gently rocking back and forth with one another, both slowly drifting off into slumber. The rain outside falling harder once again.

Outside, in the garden stood Blue diamond, guards were scattering around trying to put out the fires as quick as possible. Blue was covered by two guards who held up large umbrellas to cover her from the downpour. Blue took a deep breath in and released an aggravated sigh. She could only let this go on for so long. It had seemed as though it was getting better for awhile… now this…. though she wanted badly to see her daughter, she had decided to leave only Peridot to look out for her until she awoke and was ready to talk. Blue was terrified. Seeing her daughter…. Like that…. So fragile…. And torn… Blue could never handle emotion correctly. Sapphire was like her, good at hiding emotion… as well as bad at showing it correctly… Lapis… Lapis was her little light, her happy, cheerful, carefree light in her blue world. The day Lapis was born was the day Sapphire became more relaxed and playful. For so long, Sapphire only stayed inside, reading all day and staying locked up in the library. She had done that since she could learn to read. Once Lapis was born however, it all changed, even Blue herself was happier and joyous… Now, now Lapis lay up in her room. Shut off from her and Sapphire. As if a gust of wind had just simply decided to blow out the flame. Blue suddenly realized she was crying. Her guards had said nothing, as Blue had begun to cry, only one had offered her a handkerchief. Which she took up quickly and blew her nose before handing it back. The guard took it quickly and stood back into place holding her side of the umbrella a tad more sturdy.

Blue turned her attention to the sky as she whipped her eyes. She had to be strong… be a leader! Show her guards and her people that she was tough and mighty. She reached back and pulled down her shroud. Her white hair spilled down her sides and back as her lightning blue eyes continued to stare up at the sky. She had wished to almost deplete the rain and clouds… but she knew this is what needed to be done, and messing with this and it could harm her daughter further. She only huffed and turned to go inside. She had to go and see Lapis soon, as well as talk to Peridot about helping her find out if Lapis knew of her attacker.

Up above stood Topaz, still awaiting Sapphire's arrival. "She must still be visiting Lapis." She decided, smiling broadly. "I must not disappoint Blue diamond!"

**To our traveler**

Sapphire awoke to the sound of rain. At first it almost still seemed as though it were night, but from the sound of small birds being awake and moving about, chirping, it as morning. She lay there for a moment surrounded by warmth and safety. A pair of strong arms were wrapped around her waist securely. Sapphire gave a small grin before sighing and slowly sliding out of those warm arms and quickly adjusting her hood incase it had moved. She looked down to Ruby and smiled Ruby's arms were still out stretched as though waiting to hold her again. Sapphire smiled then turned and raised her arms above her head, stretching her body upwards. She sighed before laying back down once more, it was early but the guards had yet to awaken. She knew them to always rise early in the morning for breakfast and practice. This meant it must still be night, and too early to call day. So Sapphire decided to be bold and rolled back into Ruby's arms, which Ruby wrapped around her quickly. Ruby moved a bit before letting out a groan. "mmm ssshaaappphiirrr…." Sapphire stiffened before turning a bit to see Ruby, who was still out like a light. Must be a dream Sapphire concluded as Ruby pulled her tighter against her. Sapphire slowly laid her hands on top of Ruby's, making Ruby hum in response.

Sapphire let out a sigh of relief as Ruby loosed up a bit and fell completely back asleep. Sapphire began to shut her eyes as well, when a sudden shriek broke the sweet silence. Ruby was up in a flash, she hadent even noticed that she had been holding Sapphire this whole time, she just threw off the covers and dawned her boots rushing outside in a flash. Sapphire, still in shock, laid there for a moment before adjusting her hood and hopping up to shove on her boots and run out after Ruby. She pushed through the tent flaps, and there was Ruby holding Celestite in her arms, her foot was bleeding. Magenta and Maroon were right next to her inspecting her foot, carefully. Celestite hissed and buried her head into Ruby's shoulder. Cursing at Magenta and Maroon, who both looked about done with Celestite at the momment. Magenta nodded and removed a sliver of, what looked to be a shard of metal. She inspected it before looking to Maroon and nodding. Maroon ran into the tent and brought out a bottle and some bandages and walked into Celstites' tent, followed by Ruby and Magenta. Sapphire just stood there, helpless to do anything. She looked around at the sight for a moment before huffing and walking back in to get herself ready for the day.

She did a quick clean up of her supplies and the bag, Ruby and she shared. Then she threw on her vest and a belt and walked out once more to Celestites' tent to peek in. Inside Celestite was propped up against Ruby and was making a scene. "oh my foot! I don't think ill be able to walk on it again." She threw her hand over her head dramatically. Maroon and Magenta both rolled their eyes at one another. Carefully they had finished wrapping up her foot and carefully placing a pillow under it. "We should get you ready and to enter the carriage your higheness." The two bowed before going to a large hanging wardrobe on the side. "What would your highness prefer today?" Magenta questioned in a slight haughty attitude. "Oh please, let me pick it out with Ruby. You two, go get me some breakfast and get us ready. No need for all three of you here." She placed her hand on Ruby's and looked up grinning massively.

A bit annoyed by Celestites little sneaky plan, Sapphire cleared her throat and fully entered the tent. "May I say your highness, we are on a tight schedule of keeping the peace. It would be best if I dressed you and these three strong women can get us going faster." Celestite looked taken aback for a moment. How dare someone over rule her wants and wishes. She was about to open her mouth to complain when Maroon quickly spoke up. "Ah! Yes Granite! A good plan! That way we can move alone a lot faster and arrive within another day!" Maroon suddenly perked up at the thought and ran outside, followed by Magenta. Ruby carefully lowered Celestite to her pillows before smiling. "Excuse me." But before she could get away, Celestite grabbed the hem of Ruby's tunic and pulled her in for a kiss. The two locked lips hard. Sapphire cringed and looked down, away from what was happening infront of her.

"Ide prefer that you stay…" A look of utter lust in her eyes. Sapphire looked up to see how uncomfortable Ruby was. She was trying not to be rude but also wanted to run. "I understand, but if we want to make it before another nightfall then we need to leave quickly your highness." With that said, she carefully removed Celestites hold on her and straightened. Giving a quick salute before walking out of the tent, brushing by Sapphire, who just stood there, dumbfounded that Ruby had just denied the princess like that. She watched Ruby leave before turning her attention back to a fuming princess. "how dare she!" She picked up a pillow and threw it against the tent wall. "oooh!" She angrily was bitting her lower lip and crossing and uncrossing her arms. Sapphire let out a breath she had been holding, before going to pick up the thrown pillow. "Pardon me, do you think you are being a bit… too forward with her?"

Celestite looked up at her, unamused. "I didn't ask for your opinion, nor your take on the situation…" She looked Sapphire up and down. "Who are you anyways…." Sapphire began to fold furs and blankets into a rut sack. "Im Granite, my lady. I hale from blue but work for all the kingdoms." Celestite looked at her with suspicion. "Is that so? Tell me." The princess picked up a brush and began to run it through her already perfectly white silk hair. "Why have I never seen you before now?" She looked up through her hair, which she had brought forward to 'brush' out. Sapphire was quick to respond. "I work mostly in the stables and barns. So of course you wouldn't see me often. I transport goods from kingdom to kinddom as well." Celestite leaned back into pillows. "Mmm I see… that would make sense, as I would never visit such a dirty place." She then rolled over onto her stomach and reached for something under one of her fluffed white pillows, to retrieve a mirror, which she held up to her face. "Tell me Granite… what do you think of me?" Sapphire stopped moving things into trunks and boxes and looked over at Celestite. "Well…" Sapphire had to bite her tongue from saying anything rude to the princess. "I find you have much authority. As well as beautiful..." Celestite rolled over quickly. "I see… then tell me," She pushed herself up into sitting position, "Why is it that Ruby has denied me at every turn? I hint, and I give her all of my attention, and yet she does not take the bite?!"

Sapphire only shrugged. "Perhaps because you are a higher up she does not wish to get involved with someone of such a high class." Celestite stiffened and stared at Sapphire for a moment before throwing back her head and laughing. "Well! It's a bit late for getting involved!" Sapphire tilted her head and laced her fingers together in front. "What do you mean by that?" Celestite's laughter soon slowed down, before her face became serious and all humor was gone. "Granite, this is between us…" Sapphire nodded. Celestite motioned for her to sit next to her, which Sapphire complied. It was nice to sit down on something soft.

Celestite straightened and took Sapphire's hand in hers. "As oath to me…. You tell anyone about this and Ill cut out your tongue and make you eat it. Understood?" Sapphire sighed and nodded. "Good!" Celestite released her hand and dropped her own hand into her lap. "My reason for such action with that guard is rather a strange one… I think I want to have her as my consort… my love…" Sapphire tried not to let that jealous twinge bother her body language. She was taught at an early age not to show emotion.

"You see the night of the ball, well she didn't know who I was… and we… well we mated you see…" Sapphire felt as though her heart had dropped out of her chest, she felt almost sick at this thought, but tried not to show anything and remained silent. "I know we did not mate completely though…she had to leave to find that…. Small flyer of a girl that's Blues." Sapphire felt ice begin to form at her feet. The princess leaned back and gave a deep sigh. "I guess you might be right Granite. Now that she knows who I am, perhaps that is her reason… but it's a good thing that once we get back to my home it wont matter. If a higher up chooses their lover, regardless of their status…then my mother approves it and its legal. I know it might be odd for Ruby at first… but once I tell her… perhaps she will change her mind." Celestite looked up at the tent ceiling in hopefulness. Sapphire just kept feeling her heart clench in pain as Celestite spoke. She had to leave. Now! "Im sure she will warm up to the idea your highness." Sapphire stood, her legs a bit shaky. "Pardon me for a moment wont you?" Celestite gave her a raised eye brow before giving her a dismissive hand wave.

Sapphire quickly walked out of the tent to see the guards had packed everything away and were ready. Magenta caught sight of Sapphire and smiled. "Hey Granite, the princess all settled and packed?" Sapphire swallowed dryly, "Shes fine, just needs to be loaded and placed in the carriage. Excuse me for a moment. I must get some water." She pushed passed Magenta and walked straight out towards the lake that her and Maroon had found last night. Magenta shrugged. "Alright! Don't be gone too long! We leave soon!" Sapphire didn't answer, nor did she even look back. She just kept walking, until she was sure that she was out of view and then she ran. Ran as fast as her legs would let her. Tears were streaming down her face. She almost wished that this were all a dream. She would be back home with Lapis, joking and roaming around. With her mother, having long conversations about the world. Being back with the guards who would ask her about her day and staying the night next to Ruby, talking and just being together.

Finally she reached the river bed, breathless and tired she fell to her knees. She was going to lose Ruby... She was going to lose the one and only she had fallen in love with. She would for sure marry Jasper and have little brutes and not have any power over what she could do… More tears streamed down her face. She let out a harsh sob as she felt her heart beat falter. "A-ah Granite?" A timid but gruff voice sounded from behind her. Sapphire jumped, nearly falling into the water. "O-oh!" Sapphire coughed and made her voice gruff. "He-hey Ruby! Didja need something?" Ruby gave her a questioning look. "Uhmm I just came to see if you were alright. You left in a hurry, and… have you.. uhmm been crying?" Sapphire reached up to her hood to make sure it was still down. "Ah! Yes, but Im alright now. I just had something I remembered and had to let it out, out here." Ruby walked closer to her, making Granite step back a bit. "Do you wanna talk about it? It might make ya feel better." Sapphire just shook her head, as she stopped backing up, realizing the river was only a few inches away.

Ruby continued forward. "listen I understand, there are even certain things I don't talk about." She reached into a compartment on her leather trousers, pulling out a clean red hankerchief. "This is something the princess gave to me one winter. I was sick and on the verge of death. She thought I could use it.. "Ruby gave a warm laugh. "I never did though, I thought it was too pretty to waste on my tears and snot. So I saved it." Ruby rubbed the back of her head. "I know, its weird, isn't it?" Sapphire felt the pain in her heart subside as she reached out and took the handkerchief. "No, not at all actually…" She gave a small chuckle and whipped her eyes. "Its rather sweet actually…" Ruby blushed. "You think so?! I mean! Shes a higher up… I mean… aaahhh come on." She turned away quickly. "Lets head back!" She began to walk away quickly, Sapphire stood there for a moment in realization that Ruby loved her back too. Ruby could never truly love Celestite…. Ruby was already half way away when she turned back to look at Sapphire. "Comeon Granite! Lets go! Day is nearly here!" Sapphire just shook her head and stuffed the handkerchief into her shirt. Hiding it in her blouse underneath. "Coming!" She quickly jogged her way after Ruby.

Once they returned Magenta and Maroon had already mounted their horses and were ready to take off at any given time. Sapphire quickly ran to the carriage and climbed atop, with the help of Ruby who boosted her up on top, before handing her the reins and then quickly ran to her horse to hop on. "Lets head out!" Sapphire called to the three guards who all got into place. Following as Sapphire and the carriage pulled out of the dense wood and back onto the road. It was still raining but not as hard as they made their way onto the mud thick road.

They hurried forward, the slick areas of course carefully avoided when possible. Every now and again they would pass a working villager on a farm who would offer food to the horses and guards, as well as whatever positions they thought worthy, as tribute to the princess, who only greeted them all kindly, but sometimes would rudely turn down their gifts. The last villiage a girl had a necklace, which she offered to Sapphire, instead of the queen. She smiled up at Sapphire who tried to give the necklace back. Only to have the little girl giggle and run back off again.

Celestite looked a bit annoyed that Sapphire had gotten that necklace and not her! She was the princess of white diamond after all! The group continued onwards into the flat lands of the outside rule of blue diamond. Looking back towards the road traveled Sapphire could make out her home. Taking a deep breath she turned herself forward. After hours of traveling down beautiful cultivated paths, Magenta and Maroon had decided to soon take up the front and let Ruby climb up on top with Sapphire. So that Ruby could take a nap. She laid down on top behind Sapphire's seat and made small soft snores. Celestite seemed a bit chewed off since she was hoping to have Ruby come and take a nap in her carriage, but finally let it go when she heard Ruby begin to drift off.

Night soon fell and the travelers settled for the night. This time the princess insisted on sleeping in her carriage. As is was must more comfortable and suitable for her. So, Magenta and Maroon just made up a tent for themselves and for Sapphire, since Ruby would be guarding them tonight, until mid-morning, when she would switch with Maroon. They all had eaten food that had been packed for them after setting up the tents and building a giant fire in the middle. The guards talked about what paths to take in the morning while Sapphire and Celestite had decided on taking a walk. By Celestite's request that is. Celestite went on and on about Ruby. How could she tell Ruby? When would be the right time. Although these questions annoyed Sapphire, she complied by telling the princess not to worry so much. The two wondered down and around to a lake, where Celestite had decided to bath. Sapphire took up great want and need to bathe, but couldn't or she would give away who she was.

She kindly opted out once offered a bath and made an excuse about only bathing once a week. At this Celestite made a face before hoping in. Sapphire began to walk to a near by area where she had found a few stones to toss into the lake while she waited. Her mind was full of small hits of visions to come. Small visions of Ruby's face. She smiled at the friendly visions.

Soon the two returned to find Ruby alone, sharpening her sword. Celestite, quickly perked up and lowered her robe a bit to show off cleavage as she walked by Ruby she ran her hand across her back. making Ruby shudder. "Good night Ruby, I hope you have.. pleasant dreams." She then sashayed away, trying her best to have Ruby watch her, as she went. Ruby, tried her best to ignore, but a part of her was up and ready. Sapphire rolled her eyes as she plopped down next to Ruby, who turned her head and smiled. "Hey stranger. How was it with her royal highness?" Sapphire gave a warm chuckle. "Oh ya know. The usual. All about you." Ruby just nodded. "Ah, I see. Nothing too exciting then." She sat back and began to sharpen her sword, when she caught sight of Sapphire's breasts. She shifted a bit feeling her cock twitch for an odd reason.

Sapphire noticed Ruby's discomfort. "Are you alright?" she asked, worried. Ruby just crossed her legs. "Oh! Ah yeah im great." Sapphire shifted again, her breasts moving around, close to the surface of her tunic. She hadent even noticed that the top part had come undone. Ruby felt Sapphire's hand on hers. "Are you sure?" Sapphire was leaning forward her breasts just dangling infront of Ruby's vision through the opening in her shirt. Ruby looked away, ashamed. "Y-your breasts Granite…" Sapphire looked down quickly to see her breasts spilling out. She shot up quickly and pulled it close. "Ruby! Im so sorry! I- I-" A thought then came into her head…. What if they… she stood for a moment, searching her visions for a possibility. But she got nothing. She just stood there waiting. "Uhmm Granite?" Sapphire snapped out of it, only to do something she felt the urge to do. She went over to Ruby and got onto her knees, sitting on Ruby's lap and wrapping her arms around her shoulders. Slowly she sank down so their hips touched.

Ruby's mouth hung open like a fish in a market. Sapphire blushed as she kept her hood over her face. Ruby grabbed onto her hips and began to grind slowly. "What am I doing?" Sapphire thought to herself. "Ruby is… Ruby is-" Sapphire moaned, and quickly covered her mouth as Ruby wrapped her arms around Sapphire pulling her close. Ruby then used her teeth to pull down Sapphire's top to reveal her round and perky breasts. She blushed hard. Ruby began to tease her nipples with her teeth and tongue. Gently tugging and lapping at it. She could feel Sapphire tremble as she teased her. Her constant grinding not helping. Slowly she grabbed onto Sapphire's buttox and lifted her, coming into a standing position, with Sapphire wrapped around her waist. Sapphire could feel the full on hard on Ruby as sporting as they awkwardly made their way to the tent.

Upon entering the two stumled onto the soft furs that lined the inside. Sapphire softly coming onto her back with Ruby following. They both giggled softly, as Ruby removed her trousers and Sapphire removed hers. Ruby's cock immediately stood ready. Sapphire stared, feeling her nether reagents become even wetter than before. "I… what am I doing… Im a princess… Ruby is…" Sapphire's mind suddenly went fuzzy.

Ruby came closer to Sapphire her hands slowly hovered for a moment, before heading to pull down her hood, only to be stopped by Sapphire's hands. "Please… tonight, I must ask you to let me keep this on… and.." she turned away blushing a bit. "This is my first time." Ruby went red. "Ar-are you sure you want to do this?" Ruby questioned, sitting up so that she could give Sapphire her space. "I mean… it would be your first time so-" Sapphire brought her hands up to Ruby's face and brought it close to her face. Oh how she wanted to kiss her… but one small mishap and she would be discovered. "No… please… Ive wanted this since Ive…" She turned her head quickly, blushing. Ruby took hold of her hands "I-I-Ill be gentle as possible Granite." Sapphire's head shot up a bit before she realized, she was still playing Granite.

She pulled Ruby on top of her. Holding her close. "Thank you Ruby. I trust you." She placed her hand on Ruby's cock, rubbing it up and down. Slowly she leaned close to hear ear and whispered hoarsely, "Please, fill me." Sapphire leaned back, spreading her legs for Ruby. Ruby quickly leaned forward and positioned herself above Sapphire, carefully placing the tip at her entrance. Sapphire felt herself tense. This was it. She was about to give herself over. Nothing mattered anymore! She didn't care if she was to be married. Or if it was wrong. She had wanted this for so long. She gently guided her arms around Ruby's neck as Ruby slowly slid the head of her cock into Sapphire's opening. Sapphire threw her head back and bit her lip, quieting a moan. Ruby slowly pushed forward, feeling a small wall as she pushed. Ruby halted. "Are you okay?" Sapphire only responded by wrapping her legs around Ruby.

Ruby nodded and continued forward. Sapphire gave out a pained cry and Ruby felt it, her walls gave way and warmth flooded them both. Ruby slowly pulled out a bit, only to push back in again. Sapphire ran her nails down the small of Rubies back. Making Ruby hiss, in pain. "Oh-oh my Ruby… I-" "sshh shh its okay Granite. I like it." She panted. She could feel Sapphire start to tremble as she slowly started to thrust in and out. Sapphire's walls clenched around Ruby, making her feel as though she was going to lose all control. She continued as she felt Sapphire shudder and almost scream as Ruby had hit a sweet spot. Sapphire pulled her down as Ruby kept thrusting. Sapphire had never felt this before. Never been so high up. Nothing, not even her visions could get her here.

Sapphire could feel she was close. She closed her eyes as Ruby hit the right spot, a white light flashed as she felt herself cum for the first time. She dug her nails in and threw her head back giving a silent scream. Ruby had speed up, making Sapphire's orgasm last longer. Ruby was also close, with how tight Sapphire was. "Ah, shit Granite Im gonna-" She was about to pull out when she realized Sapphire still had her legs wrapped around her, and then it was too late. Ruby gave one final thrust, releasing herself inside. Sapphire trebled, feeling herself being filled. Ruby fell forward, trying her best not to crush Sapphire, who was slowly coming off her high. Ruby could feel herself still twitching and slowly releasing inside. Sapphire was slowly regaining her sight, as she realized Ruby was still inside and the two of them were in a tight embrace. She laid there for a moment her heart beating fast, as though it was going to fly out of her chest at any moment. She wanted so much time with her. So much for all of this to last.

She let out a happy sigh. Ruby's head shot up. "How was that? Are you alright?" Sapphire only nodded. Words not fully forming as of yet. "Alright granite." Ruby smiled and carefully began to pulled out, slowly. Sapphire stiffened, she wanted badly for Ruby to stay inside of her, maybe take her again, but Ruby was now getting off and up. Sapphire sat up quickly. Ruby went over and put her trousers back on. "Im sorry to do this and run but tonight I have to be out there." Ruby looked over at granite who had gotten up her breasts hanging out of her shirt. Oh how Ruby would have loved to do dirty things to this woman, but she needed to be out there in case of bandits in the night. Sapphire walked over and wrapped her arms around Ruby. "Be safe." She whispered.

Ruby held her for a moment before slowly picking her up and laying her back into bed. She went down close to Sapphire's face, part of her wanted to take off the mask and kiss her, but she quickly went up and kissed her on her hooded covered forehead, before taking a fur and pulling it up and over Sapphire. "Stay warm. Ill be back in a few hours." Sapphire nodded dreamily before rolling to her side and closing her eyes. Ruby smiled and made her way outside. She took a deep breath in before going to sit by the fire pit, thinking of Granite. Granite was sweet and very kind… perhaps… perhaps she might see if the two could be mates, maybe that way she might get over Sapphire. Her grin slowly turned into frown as she thought about it. She gave out a long deep sigh before grabbing from a bag she kept near by and pulled out a piece of dried meat and began to chomp away.

Sapphire opened her eyes and rolled onto her back, she felt a slight twinge of pain between her legs as she moved. She pulled the covers down and brought over a lamp, she could see blood on the inside of her legs. As well as blood on the furs. She looked to the tent flap. "I wonder when she'll notice my blood on her…" She gave a small giggle, but then it hit her like a flying boulder out of the sky… she just had sex! No! She just had sex with Ruby! And Ruby came inside! Sapphire sat up quickly, a vision flashed before her, a three eyed beast… Sapphire almost screamed as she came out of her vision… what… what was that?

Hours had soon passed and in walked Ruby. Sapphire had fallen asleep awhile earlier. Ruby stopped in the opening of the tent before smiling at the sight of Sapphire sprawled out on the bed. Ruby grinned, kicked off her boots and carefully slipped under the cover's with her. Immediately Sapphire turned and curled up into Ruby. Ruby was a bit shocked but slowly moved to put her arms around Sapphire and pulled her close to her. She gave a small groan and grabbed onto Ruby's tunic, before her face softened again and she fell asleep. Ruby gave a small chuckle and soon, fell asleep as well.

The sun came up quickly and the group was quickly up and on the move. Ruby had gotten up early again, leaving Sapphire alone. She had noticed the blood had dried the night before, so she walked down to take a bath in the lake before they began their journey onwards. She still felt groggy from last night and her legs were still a bit shaky but she tried her best to look okay. Magenta had noticed her falter now and again. Giving her little winks and nudges. Showing that she knew what her and Ruby had done last night. Sapphire only rolled her eyes and continued to get ready for the day. Ruby would stop and stare at her now and again, making Celestite rather pissed off.

Soon the group was ready to go. Ruby took the back while Magenta and Maroon took to the sides of the carriage while Sapphire took her place on top as usual, and they were off again. They traveled a few hours. Maroon had been singing some song she had picked up awhile back from visiting yellow diamond's court… it was rather ridiculous to hear her try to hit high notes of it. Sapphire would sing some of the words as would Ruby and Magenta but ultimately it would be Maroon to belt it out. After about an hour or so of it though Celestite stuck her head out of the carriage window to tell her to shut her trap. Maroon gave a huff and finally the traveling was silent.

The journey had been smooth and relaxing for awhile, but now they had come upon a dark and dense looking forest. "Hm strange… I don't remember this being here." Celestite commented. "Must have been a different path you had taken," Magenta pipped up before giving the signal to travel into the dense woods. Before they entered however, Ruby quickly stepped up front and set her hand ablaze to light the way. Followed by Magenta and Maroon who stood close to the sides of the carriage. As they entered the dark and creepy woods, they noticed that parts of it had patches of strawberries, beautiful pink trees, and pink plants of all kind, here and there amongst the dark woods.

It was said that there was once a ruler called black diamond. She was beautiful and powerful. A true tyrant ruler however… She had ruled all the lands around her, with her army of summoners. Once, the four main diamonds rose to power, black diamond was imprisoned and… in better terms shattered. Her army was destroyed in this very forest. Each one put to death in hideous ways. Though she was gone, remnants of her were everywhere, this forest was proof, although, now it seemed to be sprinkled with Pink diamond's crystal flowers. Making the path less dark and depressing to wonder through. The black wood of the trees had pink glowing here and there. It was as though it were lighting the way, but the guards kept their hands alight.

Sapphire had never traveled this before, it was beautiful. The pink light against the dark. She noticed a little something by one of them… it was… a small little sprite of some kind. It was moving too quickly and fast for Sapphire to really see it properly, so she focused her attention back onto the back of Ruby, who held her hand up and out to light their way. Sapphire almost forgot she was controlling the carriage as she just stared blankly at the back of Ruby. A sudden stop of Ruby's movements infront of her however made her grab at the reins and pull the horses to a quick stop. Celestite quickly stuck her head out the window, since they had stopped so abruptly."What? Whats going-" "Shhh!" Ruby held up her other hand in silence. It was almost eerily silent. When they first entered, they had heard little bugs and things moving about but now…. It was dead silent. Magenta and Maroon had quietly drawn their swords, Sapphire noticed this and quickly drew a short sword that Ruby had placed around her seat, incase of an emergency. Ruby suddenly lowered her flame and drew her sword. She leaned forward and dismounted her horse, shewing him to stand by Sapphire's side.

It was then that they heard it, a loud roar burst through the woods, Ruby got into a protective readied stance. Maroon and Magenta quickly hop from their horses and also ready themselves, both looking in opposite directions. Sudden quick and heavy pounding of large feet sound from all around them, growing closer and closer. Sapphire stands quickly short sword drawn, as she looks all around them. Then it hits her, a vision, no! Not now! I have to see! It was the beast! "Its coming from the left!" She shouted. Ruby responded quickly, running towards Maroon's side. It was just then the beast appeared.

A large horned and ugly creature that had a faint green glow to it, rose above them like a giant, smashing through the trees as it swiped at them. Ruby jumped back, pushing Maroon backwards. Sapphire fell back into her seat in terror, sword forgotten in her hand. Magenta ran to the side. Ruby turned to Sapphire quickly, "Granite! Get outta here!" Sapphire just stared in horror. "I-I ca-cant…" "Ah, oh crystal hell!" Magenta ran over and smacked the horses, who reared up and began to run like hell the carriage speed away into the forest. Sapphire was nearly thrown from the seat as the horses took off blindly. She grabbed onto her seat fast as she looked back to see the guards run to strike the creature.

She turned her head quickly as she heard Celestite scream. Sapphire thought quickly as she grabbed hold of the reins. Guiding the horses through the woods and slowing them a bit. Their hooves were pounding the dark ground. Celestite was still yelling and screaming from inside. "Whats happening?! Why did we leave Ruby?! Slow us down!" Sapphire tried her best to ignore the screaming and continued down the path, lit by pink. Until they hit a giant rock, sending Sapphire flying fast to the ground, and the carriage into a tree. Everything was a blur for Sapphire. She felt the cold damp earth as she hit the ground, rocks and sharp branches ripped at her skin and face. She felt searing pain every where. She closed her eyes, only to open them again, to pink… but something was wrong… her eyes… only one she could see clearly.. something was wrong… there was….lots of pink, and someones soft voice…. Sapphire passed out again.

**back in the forest**

The three sisters struck their final blow, ending the beast. They all fell quickly to their knees, breathing hard. Maroon was clutching her shoulder, and ruby her side. Magenta however, remained unscathed. The three of them each looked to the other and smiled before nodding and quickly getting to their feet as they began to run in the direction of the hoof prints and wheal markings. Magenta was ahead of the group while Ruby lagged behind, she wouldn't admit it, but she was hurt much worse than what she lead on, yet she continued to follow onwards. The three ran hard until Magenta stopped, "what..." The remains of the shattered carriage were everywhere. Yet, the horses were gone… she ran to the carriage. No princess…. no Granite… nothing…. She looked around…. "Princess?!" She yelled out. Maroon ran around and through some thickets. "Granite!"

No answers… Ruby looked around as well, nothing. She then wondered to the seat Sapphire was in earlier, nothing…. Except… one thing did catch her eye on the ground nearby. The red handkerchief! Ruby hopped down, wincing a bit as she landed and went to go retrieve it. She snatched it, and inspected it… blood… fresh blood. Ruby gripped it in her hand. Granite and Celestite must be in trouble! She looked down to the ground setting her hand ablaze. Foot prints, and what looked to be blood speckles lead to a path. She began to follow them, "Magenta! Maroon! This way!" She called breathing heavily. Maroon and Magenta stopped their search and followed up quickly.

The three of them kept running, noticing that the dark forest was beginning to dissipate and become pink and lush. They road began to go uphill. They pushed and stopped once they had reached the top. The panted hard and looked around. There in the not too far distance stood the most beautiful sight they had ever seen. Pink diamonds castle. Slowly they began to walk down the hill, towards the crystal pink castle. It was gorgeous. Flowers were everywhere. The three approached a very large gate, covered in pink ivory. They looked up for a guard, only to have the gate open automatically. The three looked to one another, hands on their swords incase of an ambush. The three knew Pink diamond was a very open and non violent queen… but none were sure about what she was like. Not mane got to know her. She was close to Blue diamond at one point in life, but that was long ago. So no one knew what she was like. Only stories of her kindness to all magic and human folk alike were heard of.

She was a fair ruler who would let a human sit at her table. Or let a lower marry a higher up. She was a very non rule abiding queen. The three of them made their way through the large front garden, and down a stone walk way, only to be greeted by two human like people standing on either ends of the entrance to what looked like a major garden leading up to the castle. "hello there!" one with brown curly hair called out to them. Ruby stood at attention. "Hello, uhmm we are here searching for a princess and our friend.. we were wondering if they had been brought in?" The man gave a small laugh. "oh! The travelers from last night! Why yes! Please, do come!" He giggled as he turned on his heal and walked to the garden. Ruby arched and eye brow and followed. The other human, with blonde hair just smiled and gave a curtsy. Ruby just nodded her head, as did Magenta and Maroon.

The three followed behind closely. A rather large and tall woman with giant pink curls stepped into view from behind a rose bush. "Ah why hello there, Wy-six. Who are your friends?" Her voice was soft as a breeze. Ruby had to stop to take in this woman. She was beautiful. The human, stopped and grinned ear to ear before speaking with excitement. "Rose! Good to see you! These three are here about the princess who arrived a few hours ago! Along with their friend." Rose lost her smile and quickly looked to Ruby and her sisters. "Oh… I see." She then turned to Wy-six, "You are dismissed Wy-six. I shall take it from here." Wy-six saluted with a diamond salute and ran off merrily back to his post. Maroon sniffled and gave him a raised eye brow look before looking to Magenta and shrugging. Rose smiled at them. "Girls, if you will follow me." Rose turned to walk towards the castle steps. "Wait!" Ruby called out. "I need to ask who you are first off." Ruby walked up to her quickly, her side aching badly. "Well as Wy-six says, I am Rose quarts," She gave a curtsy, " healer and protector of Pink diamond." Rose smiled some before she noticed the way Ruby carried herself.

"Perhaps its good we are going to the medical wing. I believe you might need some help yourself." She looked back at Magenta who was cradling her arm. "As does she." With that she began to walk quickly up the steps, effortlessly. Ruby was close behind. Magenta and Maroon almost seemed so far away as things began to become disoriented a bit as Ruby continued onwards. Rose had slowed down a bit to stay close to Ruby, who was beginning to slowly wobble a bit. Rose looked down at her with a worried look, "Perhaps I should help you, I-" "No! Im okay, just a little light headed is all." Ruby was breathing hard. They, walked straight into the open doors of the castle, the inside was marble pink and bright. It was enough to help keep Ruby's eyes open. She felt as though she were just slowly draining away. Rose turned her head to Ruby. "Please allow me to offer some of my services." She gave a small clap, a giant pink lion, who had been curled up on the side of a wall stretched and walked over to Ruby. He bowed down so Ruby could grab his main, Ruby wobbled a bit more as she leaned into him.

The lion looked up to Rose who only nodded. As if he understood he took off fast. Ruby held on for dear life. Ruby could hear her sisters shout after her. As she was dragged through the halls at a fast pace. After three flights the lion finally stopped at a dark pink door and nudged it open with his nose. Letting a bright blue light shine through.

**Sapphire**

Sapphire had awoken a few hours ago… her head was still spinning, and her right eye… she couldn't even see out of it… she had at first cried hard and long, until a soft voice had entered her room. A large woman she didn't know. "Hello, I am Rose. I hope you are doing alright. I brought you something to heal you… however, I am not sure how well it will work on your eye." The woman stroked her face and sat down on the bed, pulling her close into a hug. Sapphire only hugged back. Her tears never ending. What would Ruby think of her now? A one-eyed freak! Ruby! What if Ruby never even came back?! She cried harder. The giant woman just softly stroked her hair. "ssshh shh now… you're safe… its okay…. Don't worry."

A sudden sharp cry could be heard from across the room. Rose looked up and over at the person lieing in bed. "Uh oh… looks like the princess is awake. Rose gracefully got up and went to the other side of the room to give Celestite something out of a vial before stroking her hair and leaving the room in silence. Shutting the door behind her. Sapphire got out of bed quickly, to go look over at Celestite. Celstite laid there asleep. Her arm had been wrapped and her leg as well. Other wise she seemed fine. Sapphire let out a huge breath before walking over to a near by mirror. Her head and eye were wrapped and her hair had been cut short. Sapphire looked away, only to look back again and shutter. She slowly began to stumble back to her bed and let herself drop to her bed. Tears fell from her face. Then a thought came to her, her mother. What would her mother, the queen say? What would she think… what if Ruby would be punished… or even killed, for letting Sapphire get hurt like this?! It wouldn't even be her fault! Sapphire rolled over onto her side. She began to try to use her visions to see as many possibilities as possible. A vision of Ruby flashed before her. She was-

A sudden creek of the door made her jump, she dove for her covers and threw them over her head. A giant pink lion proudly walked through the door, a person was hanging onto the side of him. Sapphire had to squint to see. It was Ruby! "Ah, Granite!" Ruby pushed herself off of the giant pink lion. Only to stumble to the left and grab onto a nearby table. "I finally found you.." Sapphire jumped to her feet. "Ruby!" Her blanket fell off. Ruby's haze suddenly cleared as she gazed upon the princess. "Sapphire? What… wait…. Your-" She was starting to see flashes before her eyes as she pushed herself towards Sapphire who looked terrified. "Sapphire… how…" Ruby's world went black.


	7. Infected love and a shock

Ruby lay on a bed, her breathing was a bit faster than normal, due to blood that had leaked into her lungs. A worried Sapphire sat beside her, stroking her hand. She was more worried than ever. Sure Ruby had gone through a lot, but nothing this damaging. When Ruby had passed out Rose, Maroon, and Magenta had burst into the room. Luckily by that time Sapphire had grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around herself before Maroon and Magenta could see her. She then ran to Ruby's side and screamed her name. Rose worked quickly and used her tears to heal Ruby, but for some reason, her healing tears evaporated and barely healed a thing. Rose had looked worried, and confused, before she had a moment of realization. "Wait! Did you three battle up against a monster in the forest?" Maroon, who had her arm in a sling, nodded. "We did, it hit my arm and got Ruby on the side…. But it didn't look like it had gone that deep…." Magenta's eyes widened as she jumped up. "Is Ruby going to die?!" She screamed, horrified. This made Sapphire shake. The mere thought of Ruby dying made her feel as though her heart would jump out of her chest at any moment and break on the pink stone floors.

Rose stood quickly without uttering a word and walked over to a small book case on the side of the infirmary. She grabbed up an old worn book and flipped through it quickly, until she found the page she was searching for. She silently read the page before walking over to the group, and plopping it onto the bed. "Im going to need at least two of you to get this for me. Its at the top of the hill and will contain a cure to heal her. If not received soon she might get infected… and become part of the army of the monstrous dead." Maroon's eyes went as wide as dinner plates. "INFECTED?!" She looked to her arm. Rose walked over and removed some of the bandages to inspect the wound. She hummed for a moment. "You don't seem to have been infected." Magenta tilted her head. "How can you tell?" Rose walked over to Ruby and gently lifted her shirt. Sapphire gasped and looked away. The wound was starting to eat away at her skin. Leaving a green tint to her skin. "If not treated for soon, she will slowly become corrupted and begin to become an undead monster." Rose bowed her head, before covering up Ruby's wound again.

Maroon gasped. "Dear gems!" Magenta looked away. "Rose, please tell us where to get the antidote." Maroon nodded, as did Sapphire who's head was still turned the other way. Rose nodded. "You are going to need to go through a part of the forest to reach it. Are you willing to rink going again? I will gladly send a few of my own guards to go along with you." Maroon and Magenta looked to one another. "Thank you, but we don't think humans could possibly stand up to these creatures." Maroon said scratching the back of her head. Rose looked surprised. "Humans? Oh no!" She gave a soft chuckle. "I meant actual warriors. I wouldn't dare send a human into there." She gave another soft chuckle before clearing her throat and calling for a guard. "Bismuth!" Within seconds loud echoing foot steps thundered through the halls, getting closer to the room, before the door was suddenly swung open to reveal a tall woman with dreadlocks and weapons of all kinds all over her.

Maroon's mouth dropped as did Magenta's. Bismuth came forward quickly and kneeled before Rose. "You called for me Rose?" Rose smiled broadly. "Yes! I need you to escort these two up to the hill of cherries, to retrieve the life flower for this one lying in the bed." She gestured to Ruby. Bismuth stood and nodded, then turned to smile at Maroon and Magenta. "Hey there you two! I'm Bismuth, and if you wanna save your friend over there I say we close our mouths and get a move on!" She gave a wide grin. Maroon and Magenta quickly closed their mouths before both nodding, to show they were ready. Sapphire stood as well, but Rose quickly put her hand on her shoulder to sit her back down into her seat.

Sapphire looked up at her. "Im sorry dear, but it would be best for you to stay with Ruby. She needs someone here when she wakes." Bismuth grinned. "Alright you two! Lets get a move on!" She readied her gear tighter around her waist and back before taking off in a sprint through the door, followed by Magenta and Maroon who trailed close behind. Now all who was left was Sapphire, Ruby, Rose, and a sleeping lion. Rose however, decided she needed to attend to a few more things before the girls came back and quickly left, followed by lion who looked annoyed that he had to move.

Leaving only Sapphire and a sleeping Ruby, alone. Sapphire was so overwhelmed she almost wanted to cry, how could all this happen within just a few days?! Just… everything that's happened… and now… this… she had made love to this woman, and now if the infection continued to get bad she might… Sapphire shook her head at any thought of never having a future with Ruby in it. She looked down once more at Ruby who was still fast asleep. Her face looked as though it had gotten more pink and looked as though some sweat was forming on her forehead. Sapphire bit her lip. She had to try to keep her cool. Maybe she should go get Rose. Why did Rose leave so quickly, when there was Ruby to take care of? Sapphire looked around the room, until she spotted a basin full of water with clean towels next to them. Carefully Sapphire Released Ruby's hand and went over to the table.

As she dipped a towel into the water she noticed a sweet aroma coming from the water. It smelled so beautiful and almost made her feel at ease, as though whatever was happening could just all disappear. She slowly took out the towel and rung out the extra liquid before walking back over and carefully placing the towel onto Ruby's forehead, after removing her red headband of course. As she gracefully sat down, Ruby began to suddenly stir. Her face was scrunched up in pain. Sapphire jumped up. "Ruby? Ruby? Can you hear me? Ruby are you okay?" She carefully placed her hand on Ruby's shoulder and gave small gentle shakes to wake her. Ruby's yes shot open. Sapphire almost screamed, but instead she froze in place, literally, she could feel the ice beneath her feet grow. Ruby's left eye had lime green veins creeping their way to a blackening pupil.

She stared for what seemed like forever. "Gr-Granite… wait… I thought I saw Sapphire… AH!" She grabbed the back of her head with her hands. "Errrrggghhh why is everything so loud?!" She cried. Sapphire just stood there frozen in fear, of what to do. She groaned as she screwed her eyes shut. "Ruby!" As soon as Sapphire touched her, a vision appeared again. Three different ones. One was or Ruby becoming a monster, another was Ruby bleeding to death from her infection, and the last one… the last tone was just fuzzy… it almost looked like… frozen flowers? Frozen flowers? Suddenly the visions dissipated and she was back. Ruby still had her eyes shut tight and was still curled up into a ball, as though protecting herself from an attack.

Sapphire also noticed her ice was beginning to melt away. That's when she had an idea. "Hold on Ruby." She let go of Ruby and walked back to the bowl. She leaned over it and began to make the bowl cold. Making the water almost a purple color. She then dipped another towel into the water then gently wrung it out, before making her way over to Ruby. She removed the normal towel and placed the ice cold one over Ruby's head. As if on que Ruby's eyes shot open again and the green veins in her eye seemed to subside. She looked up to Sapphire and slowly rolled onto her back. "Granite? What did you do? I feel… I don't know… calm… and better than I did…" Sapphire just sat down and grabbed onto Ruby's hand. "Im not all too sure myself, but it seems to have helped you."

Ruby grinned. "Im happy it has." She gave a slight jolt as she brought her other hand down to rest on her stomach. "Sept that! That didn't feel good at all…" She went to put pressure on her side, only to be stopped by Sapphire. Ruby looked up at her, a bit offended. "You shouldn't touch it Ruby… its… infected badly…" Ruby was about to say something when a shout from across the room interrupted her. "Ruby?! My Ruby! Are you awake?" Celestite was sitting up in bed, her hair a mess and her eyes droopy. She was still coming out of whatever drug Ruse had given her to sedate her. "Oh Ruby!" She clamored out of her bed and over to Ruby, before flopping down onto the end of the bed and softly snoring again. Ruby and Sapphire just sat there in utter shock. "Well… at least she couldn't feel any pain under all of that." Ruby looked over her body. "What… what exactly happened to you two?" She looks in bad shape… but you.. you're all covered up…and dressed…. how badly did you take it?" Ruby sounded rather worried. Sapphire could hear the shakeyness in her voice. She as worried about her!

Sapphire just patted her hand. "I would not worry too much. Im sitting and standing aren't I?" Sapphire knew she honestly should be laying down and resting, however, she refused to leave Ruby's side, regardless of her pain. Plus whatever Rose had given her earlier, seemed to have numbed some of the pain. Ruby nodded, not totally satisfied with the answer she received but decided to move on anyways. "Hey Granite… I uhm, not to switch up subjects here but, something weird happened before I passed out. I thought." She scratched the back of her head. "I thought you were my princess…. Sapphire! When I saw you…" She gave a nervous laugh, "It must have been all that blood loss." Sapphire should have known Ruby would bring this up. She was quick to answer, "Well that, and the infection…" Ruby lit up a bit. "Ah! About that, what does the infection do exactly?" Sapphire looked down at her and Ruby's hands, she may have been able to only see out of one eye…. But she could feel the other one moving along with her under the bandages. "It will destroy you… eat you up and turn you into what you fought against in the forest." Ruby jolted up, only to let out whimpers of pain and lay back, gripping her side.

Sapphire was on her feet in an instant. "Ruby!" Ruby put her hands up to gently push Sapphire to sit again. "Its okay, its okay Granite… Im okay… mmm." She rolled over onto her side, facing Sapphire. "How long do I have?" Sapphire squeezed her hand gently, "Maroon and Magenta went to go and get a special flower for you. It will heal you completely!" Ruby took a deep breath and gave a heavy sigh. "Yeah, but how long do you suppose I have?" Sapphire went silent… she didn't have the answer to this, and no visions showed her an outcome. "Granite?" Sapphire snapped out of her small daze. "Its okay if you don't have the answer." She gave Sapphire a wide smile, making Sapphire begin to tear up. "OH RUBY!" She flung herself into Ruby's arms and wrapped her arms around Ruby's neck, careful of her wound. Both lay beside each other, foreheads together, separated by Sapphire's hood. Celestite still lay at the foot of the bed, snoring softly as the two gently fell into slumber themselves.

**Back at the castle**

Gentle rain was falling from the sky. All people in the villages had been evacuated due to flooding, and sent up to higher grounds into 'safe houses' Blue diamond built for emergencies, like flooding. Up in the castle, in Lapis' room, sitting huddled together closely in her giant bed, were Lapis and Peridot. Both with the look of utter dread. Lapis sat between her lovers legs curled up, her head resting on the summoner's shoulder. Peridot had her arms wrapped around Lapis tightly. During the night Lapis had awoken from a very nasty and terrible dream. One that made her scream out her attacker's name. Peridot was still just sitting there in utter horror and shock. Almost afraid to move or to speak a word. Her mind was reeling from what she had heard. Her heart felt cold and almost heavy. She had to tell Blue diamond… though this might result in her getting into trouble with her diamond.

Once, Peridot, noticed that Lapis had finally fallen asleep, she carefully slipped away, to Blue diamonds sleeping quarters. She stood before the beautiful doors and cleared her throat. All the guards seemed to have gone down to help the villagers organize and make sure they were safe. Blue diamond always had a soft spot for human and magical villagers living together in harmony. Peridot took a deep breath, took a step closer to the door and knocked. The summoner stood there for a moment, before the doors burst open. A gust of cold icy air pushed her forward into the room.

Peridot stumbled before finally catching her balance only to stumble again when the doors were slammed closed by the icy gust. Peridot quickly composed herself as she peeked back at the doors. It took strong guards to move those doors… but this wind… she looked back. There in the bed was Blue diamond, her blue veil up and over her face as usual. Her hand maiden was laying in her bed with her, her head on Blue's lap. Peridot stared for a moment before Blue's icy voice pulled her back. "Peridot… why is it you have disturbed me?"

Peridot looked up, shaky. "Blue diamond." She saluted. "I have important information…" She stammered a bit, biteing her lip. She had to tell Blue diamond…. "This… might come at a cost of my head though…" Blue sat up straighter in her bed. Her hand maiden sitting up as well. "Go on peridot." Peridot tried to swallow spit, her throat had gone dry. "Last night, Lapis had a nightmare… it was a nightmare that had led her to give away her attackers name…" The room suddenly grew colder than before. "Tell… me… Peridot…." Peridot let out a breath and lowered her head. "Jasper…"

**A few storms later**

Upon a giant thrown of ice and water sat Blue diamond. She sat stone still, her icy gaze was fixed on Jasper, who stood before her, head hung low. "Jasper…" Blue diamond's voice was rasp and dry. "I believe its time you and I talked…" Jasper shivered before peeking up at Blue diamond through her lion of a main hair. "Jasper!" the brute shot up straight at attention. Blue diamond stood from her thrown, ice clouds following right behind her, as she took heavy steps to Jasper. "I have sent word to your mother about your attack." She sounded as though she were dead. "As of today you will no longer be my daughter, Sapphire's fiancé." She reached the bottom step, Dark black ice creeping from under her feet. Jasper tried her hardest not to shake, as Blue diamond approached. "Once you're mother receives word of what you have done, you will be punished before a grand jury." She slowly swept past Jasper, her dress slowly brushing by Jasper's feet, freezing her in place.

Jasper continued to stand at attention, even though she felt as though she could feel her legs shaking hard. Not from the cold but from the pure feeling of being so close to blue diamond. Even if she was Yellow diamonds daughter, and one of the strongest warriors in all the kingdoms, she still feared any higher ups like the diamonds. Blue diamond circled Jasper, she could see how still Jasper was trying to be. Blue diamond got closer to Jasper's face, seeing small beads of sweat roll down her face. Blue diamond inhaled deeply as she then stood straight. Towering over the already massive Jasper, before turning to her chair and walking back up her steps. Jasper looked up and watched as Blue ascended and sat slowly, her eyes showing from beneath the hood. "Until your mother responds, you are to be kept in the room of silence, under guard and under watch.

She snapped her fingers. Jasper's head dropped as she felt to large hands on either side of her arms. The two guards roughly pulled Jasper out of the room. Her feet dragging and her head sagging onto her chest. Blue diamond watched from her perch. She folded her hands into her lap before taking another deep breath and sighing, she looked down at her hands. "How could things have gotten so out of control? So out of sorts…" She leaned back more into her throne. "I think I need to talk with Sapphire… we must find her a suitor now." She waved her hand as three guards appeared before her, from the walls. "Please bring me my daughter. I wish to speak with her about some important matters…" The guards silently nodded and made their way out of the room, leaving blue diamond alone. Once the doors completely closed Blue diamond dropped her head. "This is most unfortunate… Peridot?" She turned her head to the side as the blonde haired summoner walked out from behind a pillar. "Im here Blue diamond." She stepped in front of Blue and saluted, her brows knitted together. "I need you to take Lapis away from here…." Peridot was in shock. "What?!" She squeaked off key.

Blue diamond smiled. "Yes, Peridot. I need you to take her away and hide for awhile. I dont know why… but I feel I could always trust you to take care of my daughter." Peridot began to stutter, "B-but! I serve under Yellow diamond, and Im Jaspers watcher!" Blue only gave a giggle. "I know, that's why I trust you to keep my daughter safe." Peridot rubbed the back of her head, "I-I don't know why you trust me your diamond…" Blue giggled again, "Peridot, I know you love my daughter, I know you will take care of her…" Peridot looked terrified for a moment, before she realized that Blue diamond was smiling and very relaxed. "Peridot, I do trust you. Just… don't disappoint me… understood?"

Peridot nodded quickly before saluting once again. "Good, now go! There will be a guard out side of your door once you are both situated. From there she will take you away from here to the safe house." Blue's voice became slightly darker. Peridot bowed. "I shall not let you down… my diamond." Blue gave a small smile before dismissing Peridot, who quickly bowed awkwardly, turned on her heal and quickly walked out. The feeling of excitement and delight making her steps quicker and more springy. She quickly made her way down the hall and ran up the long steps up to Lapis' room. Two guards stood before her as she approached the door. Upon seeing her the quickly moved for her. She pushed open the door and went in. Closing it quickly behind her. Inside lay Lapis. Quietly snoring. Peridot was grinning ear to ear. She could take Lapis away from here… away from all of this… She walked to the bed and knelt down by Lapis. Peridot almost couldn't wake her up. She looked to happy and peaceful. Peridot loved to watch her beloved sleep on the nights that they knew they couldn't get caught and would spend the night in one another's arms.

She had to wake her sadly. If she wanted to get Lapis out of the castle, that is. Peridot sighed heavily before gently shaking Lapis' shoulder. "Time to wake up princess." Lapis just groaned and rolled over, slapping Peridot's hand away. "ow!" She rubber her hand, before trying again. "Come on Lapis, you gotta get up." Peridot was suddenly flung to the other end of the wall by Lapis' wings. Sending her crashing right into her vanity mirror. Shards of glass shatter around Peridot and some into her back. She gasps in pain as she lands to the floor, hissing in pain. She looks up, Lapis is still sound asleep. She gets up, gaging a bit. One of them had poked into her a bit far. Hitting her right lung. Quickly she sat down and began to chant, something under her breath. The shards of glass slowly began to seep from her back as a green light surrounded her wounds sealing them up. She panted hard as the last one closed. Sweat trickling down her brow. "Geez Lapis… sometimes you can be a real Clod." She grunted as she stood up shakely.

"You're just lucky I'm a summoner." She carefully sat on the bed, wrapping her arms around Lapis' waist. "Princess, I really need you to wake up for me…" She whispered in her ear. A small groan came from Lapis as she snuggled closer into Peridot, who just sighed in response. Lapis gave a small giggle. "Peri, I love you. But please let me sleep." Peridot squeezed her lightly. "I would my beloved, but if you want to go away from here I need you to get up." Lapis shot up, and twisted her body to face Peridot. "Away from here?!" Peridot shot up next to her. "Yes!" Lapis turned and grabbed her sheets, her eyes staring off into the distance at nothing. "You're mother thought it best… and she has entrusted me to take you to the safe house and stay with you…"Lapis remained silent. Peridot could tell she was in deep thought. "Lapis?" The blue haired princess snapped out of her thoughts and turned back to the blonde, tears in her eyes. "Oh Peri!" She flung herself at the summoner. Peridot wrapped her arms around Lapis as they went back down to the bed together. Lapis cried hard. "Oh Peri! I- I- I ca-cant think of h-how to te-tell you!"

Peridot raised an eye brow and whispered into her ear. "Tell me… Lapis, remember, you can tell me everything and anything." Lapis let out a hard sob into Peridot's tunic. "Oh Peri!" she pushed herself up so she was hovering over Peridot, hands on either side of her head. That's when Peridot noticed something, had Lapis' breasts gotten a bit bigger? Lapis quickly grabbed one of Peri's hands and placed it on her stomach. Peridot raised an eye brow again. "Lapis what are you trying to-" her eyes widened. She just lay there staring at Lapis' stomach. Her mouth agape. Lapis looked terrified. "Peri! Please! Say something!" Peridot shook her head, coming back to reality. "Lapis… baby… you're.. you're going to have a baby?!" Lapis, still looking terrified nodded nervously. Peridot broke out into a wide smile before sitting up laughing with joy. "Lapis! You're going to be a mommy!" Lapis was smiling but still looked sad. "Im glad you're happy but Peridot…. I…. I don't think its y-yo-yours!" She slowly began to break into tears again. Peridot turned quickly, wrapping her arms back around Lapis. "Lapis, I don't care whos it is…" She leaned back to look at Lapis, her hands still on her shoulders. "Does-Does it bother you that its not mine? That it might be… ya know?" She looked away at the mention of her attacker. Jasper. Peridot looked to the near wall bitterly.

Lapis brought Peridot's face back to face her, shaking her head. "Peri... I.. im happy you don't mention… their name… honestly, I… Im unsure how to feel about this. I just know that there are parts of me that feel… well different. I feel sad that its not yours… but at the same time I feel happy. But also I feel sad. Scared but excited." Peridot kissed Lapis on the cheek. "Mixed emotions my love. I don't know how you feel… and I don't know what will happen. All I know is Im going to protect you and the baby from the brute." She kissed her forehead. "Until the day, I die." Lapis began to cry again. "Oh Peri, please don't say die." She put her hands around Peridot's face before kissing her soundly on the lips. A sudden loud rapid knock sounded from the door, startling the two apart. Peridot jumped to her feet, walking over broken glass from the mirror. "Peri! Wait!" The summoner stopped in her tracks. "Where did all this gla-" She then saw the broken mirror and the rips and tatters in her lover's clothes. She was about to say something when loud knocking sounded again. "its okay, I healed up." Peridot grinned at a very sorry looking Lapis. She knew it was her, she'd knocked Peridot out of a window before.

Peridot went and pulled open the door, two large guards stood before her. "its time to go summoner." Said one with a grunt. "Come on now." Peridot nodded, and turned to go and help Lapis off the bed, and over the glass. She gently slipper her arms under her legs and behind her back before hoisting her up into her arms and over the glass to the door. "Lets go." "Wait Peri! What about my things?" She put her hand on Peridot's chest. "Do not worry princess, we will take care of it for you." One of the guards spoke up, saluting her. Lapis smiled and nodded. As they exited, a third guard could be seen. Her left arm was missing and replaced with a mechanical arm. "Ah, I see someone has taken to my invention." Peridot said with a proud grin. The guard turned to look down at her. "you are the creator?" Peridot nodded, moving Lapis to a more comfortable position in her arms. The guard smiled at her and bowed. "I thank you for my new life with this. Its honestly been one of the more better things about my life." She then turned. "Follow me please." Peridot nodded and followed, as the other two followed behind.

The group made their way down the stairs and through the halls until they reached the back to the barn. "We have taken all precaution, so Yellow diamond will not track you. You will be seen as a rebel for going to our princess. She might try to-" "Trust me I know. I grew up in the castle, I know what happens to traitors." Peridot interrupted. The guard gave a chuckle. "I would have guessed. I apologies your highest." She pushed open the doors to the barn to a small old looking carriage, attached were two black mares, atop was a young human. "Uh hi!" He called. He was skinny and small. "I-Im Lars your highnesses! Ive been appointed to take you two." He bowed lowly. His pants sagged a bit, but he quickly grabbed ahold and pulled them back up. He must have been no older than sixteen. Peridot gave a nod and smiled as she went towards the door of the carriage. "Oh! Let me get that for you!" He stumbled over his feet as he scrambled to the carriage.

He grabbed onto the handle and swung the door open, which creeked from rust. He grinned apologetically. "Sorry about that." Peridot merely grinned. "Its alright there Lars." She stepped into the carriage and carefully placed Lapis onto a pile of pillows and furs, before turning and going out once more to thank the guards, but as she stepped out they had already vanished. She cocked an eye brow to Lars. "Yeah, those three tend to leave quickly." He let out a nervous laugh. "You get used to it." Peridot just nodded slowly before going back in and sitting next to Lapis, who immediately laid her head onto Peridot's shoulder. Lars closed the door with a bang and hopped up on top. Once Lars was situated he cracked the reins and they were off. It was bumpy but they were off, going away from all of it.

Up above in Sapphire's tower, stood Topaz, still on guard. "She should be back so- Oh! Hey, Holly!" A tall guard with white hair and boots walked towards Topaz with long strides. She let out a deep sigh. "Hello, Topaz. Ive come to retrieve her clarity." Topaz raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Clarity? Oh! You mean princess Sapphire." Holly just rolled her eyes, she had been stationed here after leaving pink diamond's court, so she could work in a less, pink environment, yet she felt as though she were surrounded by idiots. "Yes, Princess Sapphire." She said un-enthusiastically. "Princess Sapphire has not arrived to her room yet. She had gone off to visit with her sister. Princess Lapis." Holly suddenly perked up. "That is highly impossible!" Topaz's smile dropped. "What do you mean by that?" "Princess Sapphire has not been seen out of her room for four days!" Topaz felt her stomach drop. "OH MY FUCKING STARS!"

(Hey guys! Thank you to all who have made it this far! I know its not that great, but I work a lot and have school. Plus I don't sleep often. So I do most of these on the verge of death! Thank you all for reading! Ill post a new chapter soon!)


	8. Panic, hurt, and comfort

A full day had passed and Ruby was worsening by the hour. The day had started off with Rose walking in to check on her visitors, only to see, Sapphire and Celestite cuddled up next to Ruby. All of whom were asleep. She had quickly woken the two and warned them not to sleep so close, incase the infection spread to an open wound. Celestite was then given a healing potion from Rose and was sent to sleep a little bit longer, in her own bed.

As was Sapphire, who downed the liquid praying it would heal her eye. Once Clesesite was asleep, after much prying and pulling, Sapphire went to a corner mirror and unwrapped her head dress and eye cover. Her once beautiful matching ice blue eyes were now different shades. One, being her normal eye color and the other, a almost snowy white color. Disgusted she grabbed more bandages from a stand and wrapped her eye again. Not wanting to see it. Once done she dawned her hood again and sat down in her seat next to Ruby's bed.

Her mind wondering. She thought of that vision she had awhile back of Ruby's death… maybe… maybe this was it. Maybe this is how Ruby was going to die. She could feel the tears already begin to prick the side of her eye. She placed her head to her hands and let the tears fall down. This was such a mess. She had run off to watch out for Ruby, she had slept with Ruby, Everyone nearly died! And now here lay Ruby on deaths door. She just couldn't take it… what if her mother figured out of her disappearance and is now sending out guards to hunt her down and bring her back? Would they hurt Ruby and the girls? What if White diamond gets to wondering about her daughter's disappearance and also sends out search guards!

A million thoughts raced through her mind… but not a single vision came of what was to come. She tried to cry out in frustration but it only came out as a strangled sigh. She had become so wrapped up in her thought that she didn't hear Rose enter the room. Rose watched as Sapphire struggled with herself and finally stood up in frustration, turning quickly and walking straight into Rose, who had been standing right behind her, watching. She almost tripped back over her chair as she bounced off of Rose. Rose looked surprised at the quickness of how Sapphire caught herself. "Oh! My apologies!" Rose backed away a bit to give Sapphire some room.

Sapphire had thrown her hand over to chest to steady her heart beat from what had just happened. Rose grinned. "Are you okay?" Sapphire was panting a bit from the shock of bumping into Rose, but nodded quickly. "Good." Sapphire cleared her throat before she spoke, "Ahem! Im sorry Rose what was it that you needed?" She spoke in her Granite voice. Rose tilted her head, "I wish to speak to you, of urgent matters." She signaled for Sapphire to follow her out side. "Let us talk out in the garden. It's a bit stifling in here you know." She looked over to Ruby and then over to Celestite before looking back to Sapphire and leaning in to whisper, "I wouldn't want to wake them in their current states. Sapphire just nodded at Rose who smiled at the confirmation.

The two quickly made their way out of the room and shut the door. They walked down the hall in silence, before Rose turned to Sapphire. "So, Sapphire," Sapphire stopped in her tracks. "Ho-How did yo-?" Sapphire could feel her heart beating right out of her chest. Rose gave a large laugh. "Oh come on! It was easy to know it was you, the birthmark on your hand gave it away." Sapphire grabbed at her hand, and looked down at it. It was covered up by the glove now, she must have noticed it when her wounds were being treated. Rose just gave a small chuckle before gently putting her hand on Sapphire's shoulder. "Not to worry, your secret is safe with me. I have no intention of telling your mother that you are here. I know you all have a mission to take the princess of white diamond back to her castle you know." Rose then gave a wink and began to make her way down the hall, once again. Sapphire only stared in disbelief and shock before snapping out of it and running after Rose. "Wait a minute! How do you know what our mission was?" Rose looked down at Sapphire and chuckled. "I have my ways." Sapphire eyed her through her hood.

Who was this woman? She was obviously a higher up in this court… but she doesn't seem to act like one. Shes so… bubbly and warm. Her mind was wracked with how on earth Rose knew of their mission however. "Sapphire," Rose said, interrupting her train of thought. "I think perhaps we should sit and talk in the garden, would that be alright with you?" Sapphire looked up at her and nodded. "Yes, that would be fine." The two took a sharp turn down a large hallway. As they ventured down the hall, all sorts of growing little flowers and vines, little animals and bugs were crawling along the plants and a few even munching on them. Rose took notice in Sapphire's fascination with the nature inside. "Nice isn't it?" She gave a small giggle. Sapphire jumped a bit. "Ah, yes, very…" She looked back at a small squirrel who was munching on a vine, swing into another one and steal his food.

"They can be a bit of a bother sometimes." Looking back at the squirrels with Sapphire. Soon the two reached the end of the hall, the floor was covered in grass and plants. Rose continued down a giant tunnel of trees, Sapphire followed close behind. It was breathtaking. This garden was massive and so gorgeous and wild. It was nothing like the trim and well kept garden at her castle. The giant pink haired woman walked to the end of the tunnel and sat down on a long stone bench that rounded the end of the tunnel. Sapphire walked to the end and sat down on the opposite end of the bench. Looking back at the open end of the hall, she noticed the were sitting at the end of a cliff! Bellow was more of the garden, full of flowers and all kinds of plants.

Sapphire stared down in awe at it all. "Do you… tend to all of this?" She looked to rose who was smiling at her. "yes, I do!" She carefully leaned over and took hold of Sapphire's hand. Sapphire snapped her head around. "Sapphire, listen, I have word from Bismuth, via carrier pigeon…they have the antidote, but the forest is teaming with monsters... They might take a little bit longer… and we both know Ruby doesn't have a long time." Rose looked down as she could see Sapphire's scared face. "But," She perked up a bit, "I am sure you have figured out the healing tears I left on your dresser though! You seem to have done well with your ice power's to bring down the fever with it." Rose smiled and rubbed Sapphires hands with her thumbs. "Its… not enough though is it?" Sapphire's voice sounded dry. A vision of Ruby, turning into a giant monster and tearing people apart. She could feel tears in her eyes. "Ruby will become a monster…." Sapphire was shaking.

Rose quickly held fast to Sapphire's hands. "That might not happen…. There is another path you know…." Sapphire looked up again in shock. "Who… are you?" Sapphire felt scared, how did she know so much about her? "I am Rose, healer and confident of Pink diamonds court." Rose stated as if it were nothing. "Then tell me, how is it you know so much about me?! About… our mission… Where is Pink diamond? Why hasn't she asked to see us yet if she knows Im here?"

Rose looked surprised, her smile gone, as she released Sapphire's hands. "I am who I said I am… Pink diamond on the other hand…" She looked down. "Shes dieing… shes been dieing from the infection for years… because of her powers, shes been able to bear her painful infection for so long…instead of turning into a monster…" She looked up to Sapphire, "I only know about you due to my fountain. It has, a way of seeing things about people. Much like you… but a bit different. It also has my healing tears… I know its rather strange, isn't it?" She gave a nervous smile to sapphire.

Sapphire's face was pale and in shock. It was so much to take in at once. "Im sorry, I haven't told you." Rose stood and took a deep bow. Please forgive me." Sapphire jumped up. "No, no, please!" she gestured for Rose to sit again with her. Rose, with her head still lowered, sat down again. "I forgive you… I was just… worried… all of this happening and…" Rose held up her hand. "I know dear." She looked up and lowered Sapphire's hood, and began to remove her eye bandage. Making Sapphire stiffen a little. "Its alright, I just… need to check." As she removed the bandage entirely.

Sapphire's messy short hair fanned out a bit as Rose looked fully at Sapphire. Sapphire could only see out of one of her eyes, the other, was completely blind! Rose nodded. "I know you cant see out of it anymore, its… haunting in a sense… I do say it adds to your beauty." She complemented. Sapphire quickly threw over her hood. "Please… I think its time I go to Ruby's side." Sapphire stood and began to make her way back down when Rose called out, "Wait!" Sapphire stopped. "There is one more thing we must discuss…" Sapphire tilted her head and went to sit down next to Rose. "I think we should talk about your condition…."

**Out in the far away woods**

The carriage bounced and jostled the couple as they road through a very much old and unused road. Peridot was holding on to her seat with one hand and holding Lapis with the other. Lapis was holding onto her lover for dear life. "Do you think Lars knows where hes going?" Lapis questioned as they hit another large bump. They could hear Lars let out a yelp. Peridot wanted to lean out to check on the boy, but thought it be a bad idea. "Hey Lars! You okay up there?!" Lars let out another yelp, "Ah! Yeah! Im okay! Man this path is rough!" Peridot held on a bit harder, onto the seat as they were almost air born for a moment. "We should almost be there!" Lars called from the top of the carriage.

Peridot could hear thunder over-head. She looked down to her beloved. "Lapis? Are yo-" Lapis shook her head, "No that's not my doing. It is most likely just a natural storm approaching." Peridot nodded. "I hope so…" In the back of Peridot's mind she felt strange about the fact that Blue diamond had told her to go with Lapis and take her away… Blue diamond had always trusted in Peridot and confined in her sometimes. However, with all that's happened, she felt uneasy. Most likely the fact that Jasper had committed a high treason crime and Peridot was madly in love with Lapis and would never let anything happen to her.

Peridot was soon jostled out of her thoughts at the carriage suddenly brought to a shark stop. Peridot thrusted her legs out bracing the two onto the bench. Peridot felt her legs give in a bit to pressure as the carriage stopped completely. Lapis held on tightly to Peridot. "I-I think were hear." Peridot stood up, carefully releasing Lapis into the seat. Lars craned his neck down, pearing from above, into the carriage. "Hey, are you two okay? Sorry about that hard stop!" Peridot waved her hands. "its okay, no harm done." The blonde opened the carriage door and hopped out, right into a pile of goopy mud. She groaned a bit. "Well that's lovely." She looked up at the cottage they were to stay in, it was beautiful, for an old cottage. Covered in vines and moss, but the white paint, although chipping, was beautiful. Connected to it was a small barn. Had to be where Lars would sleep.

Lars hopped down from his seat and slid a bit, as Peridot stared at the cottage. "Not bad, eh?" The blonde shook her head, "Not bad at all. Im liking the way it looks actually." Lars walked forward and went up to it, and gave the door a push, it creaked open as some dust flew out. "Wow! Look at all that dust! Let me clean this up a bit!" He walked over to the side barn, "Theres gotta be something in here to clean with!" He pushed open the door and went inside to look around. Lapis peeked her head out, "Hm, not bad… its… a bit worn… but we can make due." She rubbed her stomach, it was just a slight bulge, but it was there. "Peri," Lapis whispered. "Hm?" Peridot turned back to her. "Yes my princess?" Lapis gave a small giggle. "Do you think it will be a boy or girl? Magic or human?" Peridot chuckled and sighed, "Lapis, it will be a healthy child! Regardless of Gender or magic or non." The blonde walked over to her, she leaned down and kissed her.

The two stayed that was for awhile, until they heard Lars grumbling from the barn. "I don't really see much to clean with, but I got this broom and cloth. Ill try my best to clean!" Peridot turned to him quickly. "Ah Lars! Don't worry, let me help you." Lars looked terrified. "Oh no! Please let me, I work faster alone." He grinned. "Oh…" Peridot stopped. "Okay, but if you need help, let me know okay?" Lars nodded as he ran inside and began to clean. Peridot shrugged, "hes an interesting guy." Lapis leaned back into the carriage. Peridot walked back over and leaned in, and kissed her. "Hey, Lapis Im gonna collect some fire wood, to help Lars out, wanna venture with me for a bit?" Lapis grinned, "When don't I?" Peridot moved back and held out her hand for Lapis to take and step out onto the muddy ground. Lapis felt her feet give a bit. "Oooh!" Peridot held her up a bit. "Could have given me a bit of a warning ya know?" Lapis was giggling. "Well, wouldn't give me a reason to hold you then." Lapis rolled her eyes and swatted at Peridot a bit.

The summoner helped the short haired princess through the goopy mud and onto some more dry untrimmed grassland. "Better?" Lapis nodded. "Much!" Peridot laughed, "come on hun, lets look around." The two walked down the path they came. It was full of roots and branches, that lined the way. "No wonder it was so bumpy!" Lapis exclaimed. "Hey Peri, maybe these larger branched would be good to use?" Peridot examined the branches. "Yeah these should be good hun." The summoner straightened her hand and slammed it down onto the log, smashing them into two pieces. Peridot then picked up the logs and looked back at Lapis, she looked shocked. "what?" Lapis blinked a few times, "Its… nothing… I just haven't seen you use your powers in such a long time." The princess ran her hand down Peridot's arm. "Peri… do you think… maybe that this baby could be yours and not…" She stopped as the blonde moved the logs into a more comfortable position and held Lapis' hand with the other.

"Lapis, I don't mind whos it is…either way, its going to be your child and Im going to love them, no matter what." She gave a wide grin at Lapis before receiving kiss from the princess. The two then began to pick up logs and sticks until the weather began to get a bit too much for them and they retired inside the cabin, where Lars was finishing up. He had just finished getting rid of the cobwebs and was now busying himself with making the beds and cleaning the basins and baths. They left him to his work as they busied themselves with other tasks. Lapis had gone straight to the large pantry to see what foods were available, while Peridot went to the hearth to start a fire with the logs they had collected. She had to shave a few of them so they would burn properly, before she tossed them onto the growing pile. Lapis had found jarred fruit in a cupboard. They looked old and possibly fermented. She made a face then looked to Peridot. "Peerriii." She called out. Peridot was up in an instant, as she had just started the fire, which was starting at a slow burn. "Yes my princess?" "Peri, what are we going to eat?"

Peridot just stood there like an idiot. They had forgotten about food! She perked up quickly, "Ill go find us something!" Lapis looked out the window. "In this weather?" Peridot scratched the back of her head, "Well love you have to eat and so do I." Before either of them could say another word the door to the back rooms flew open, and out came a tired and dirt cover Lars. "Welp! Looks like all is taken care of." He stretched. "So! Whos hungry?!" He looked between the two. "We both are, funny, we were just deciding that I should go out to get food…" Lapis gave Peridot the stink eye on the fact that she should be the one to go out and get food. Peridot gulped, "We seem to have forgotten to even pack." Lars arched an eye brow for a moment before giving a hearty laugh. "Well ladies! Thankfully for you, I brought loads bred and meat!" He puffed out his chest proudly. "What? Really?" Peridot said tilting her head to look out the window. "I don't see it any where." He pulled up his coat he had layed on an arm chair and threw it on. "Its on the roof!" Peridot's eyes widened. "WHY IS IT ON THE ROOF! ITS PROBABLY SOAKED!" She shouted. Flailing her arms as she ran out to get it.

Lars cocked an eye brow and looked to Lapis who just had her hand over her face and the other on her hip. He could tell she was holding in her laughter. He grinned and ran out after the blonde. She was already on top and looking down, he could see her face looked surprised. "Its…. All wrapped under leather so it wont get wet really!" Lars explained as he scrambled onto the carriage and climbed on top. Lars grinned at the summoner who looked a bit annoyed, before bending down to undo ties on the leather, that held it to the top, Lars doing the same.

After a few trips they had loaded the bread and meat inside and shut the door. Both soaked. Lapis had laid out clothes for them to change into, and was now busy cooking the meat and slicing into the bread. She was no master chef but had learned a few things from the cooks at the castle that had finally come in handy. Lars had grabbed the extra clothes and excused himself to the next door shack. Peridot let him know she would run him his food once it was all ready. He only gave a hand up as he ran to his quarters.

Peridot shrugged. "He was sure in a hurry." The blonde noted as she went to the next room to change. She threw on an old button down tunic and pair of old villager pants she had gotten from a trader in white diamonds village during a visit she made years ago. She was about to change when she noticed a tub near by that looked like it had been filled. She walked over, curious, and dipped a finger into the water. It was boiling! She looked bellow it to see fire had been lit to keep it hot.

She tilted her head a bit before putting out the flames. "That should still be pipping hot by the time we finish. She then walked out of the room, forgetting about changing herself since she had to run out to Lars anyways. Lapis looked away from the plate of meat she was cutting up to put onto the bread. She considered it an easier way to eat the bread and meat. "Peri? I thought you were going to get changed?" She put down the knife and meat and turned to the blonde. "Ah, nah, Im gonna wait until ive run the food over to Lars. He also started a nice warm bath for us when we are ready." Lapis clapped her hands together in joy. "Oh good! I need one!" Peridot let out a small chuckle before being interrupted by a loud sneeze.

Lapis looked a bit surprised, she quickly turned and grabbed the meat and shoved it into the bread before covering it with some paper goods she had found. "Quickly! Take this and come back! I am throwing us both into that tub!" Lapis said firmly as she handed the summoner the food. Peridot took the package, "but what about eating?" Lapis' hands flew up, "We'll eat in the tub! Now go!" The blonde ran out the door straight over to Lar's shack and knocked hard on the wooden door. "Hey Lars! Food!" The boy jerked open the door, "oh! Gee, thanks!" He quickly grabbed the food and blushed before shuting the door quickly. Peridot raised an eye brow and just stared at the door. "Uhm…. You're welcome…" Thunder roared loudly, snapping Peridot back into reality and head straight back to the cottage.

Quickly she burst through the door, being pushed through in by a sudden burst of wind. Quickly she turned around and pushed the door closed, before pulling down a long board, locking it completely. She released giant breath she had been holding in before turning around to see Lapis, in nothing but a bed sheet. "Im glad to see you could join me…" She said in a sultry voice. Peridot felt her insides catch fire as she looked at the glorious sight before her. Lapis dropped the bed sheet, reviling herself to her beloved. Slowly, without breaking eye contact with Peridot she slowly began to turn on her foot, swaying her hips as she walked to the bed room, with the blonde close behind her.

The two suddenly stopped by the tub, where slowly Lapis turned back around and sexily swayed up to Peridot and carefully removed her glasses, before sitting them down on a near by table. The two locked eyes as Lapis carefully undid Peridot's tunic and pants, both of witch Peridot helped slide off herself. Then slowly both stepped up to the tub their eyes never leaving the others as they moved in to kiss. Peridot slowly brought her arms around Lapis' waist. She could feel the little bump press up against her stomache, and her heart swelled with pride. She didn't care whos it was… she was just so happy to see Lapis become a mother. Slowly they climbed in to the tub. Peridot gestured she test it first. Which she did before helping Lapis into the tub.

Slowly then sunk in fully and sat. Peridot leaning back and Lapis between her legs The two had gone strangely relaxed after kissing. All sexual tension had gone. Slowly Lapis slid her hands up to touch Peridot's face. Peri gave a small chuckle before kissing the palms of Lapis' hands. "I love you Lapis Lazuli…and I always will… no matter what happens." Lapis froze before turning around and moved so her front was facing Peridot's front, before slowly lowering down and settling her head onto Peridot's chest. "Peri…" She whispered as she settled onto the summoner's chest.

Peridot hummed in response. "Peri, I think… I think I want you to be by my side forever…." Peri kissed her temple. "Of course Im going to be by your side forever… haven't I always?" Lapis giggled, "No Peri, I mean, I want to be by your side, now and always, in…. joining. Peridot stiffened a bit. "Jo-j-j-joining?" Peridot stuttered a bit. "But my love you are a princess, Im only a-" Lapis' head shot up, looked Peridot dead in the eye with one of her 'if looks could kill' stink eye. "Peridot! I am princess and youngest, my mother obviously trusts you and likes you enough to take me away and take care of me." She sounded angry, but her eyes looked so sad. Peridot just carefully reached up and pulled her to her chest shushing her slowly as Lapis slowly sunk back down.

"I know my love, but the rules are clear… we cannot join together…." Peridot let out a deep sigh. "It would be against the rules my love… and Yellow diamond she would-" Peridot paused for a moment, looking away and sighing heavily. "Well… you know what she would do if we were to join…." Lapis merely nods against Peridot's chest. Peridot brought her hands down to Lapis' sides. "Lapis?" The blue haired princess peaked up at her summoner. "Do… do you think we could pull it off? Joining I mean." Lapis placed her hands onto Peridot's shoulders, pulling herself up and above so she could look down on Peridot. "Peri, I am not sure what will happen…. But I know… all my life… Ive wanted to join for love…" Lapis let out a giggle. "Do you remember, when we were children upon first meeting one another?" Peridot blushed a bit. "Ah, don't remind me." Peridot scratched the side of her cheek before looking back to Lapis with a cheeky grin. "Remind me, again what happened."

Peridot liked to hear Lapis talk about how they had first met, it always made her happy to know that Lapis had feelings for her when they were younger, and that it wasn't all one sided. Lapis gave another giggle. "Oh! You know the story by heart! Like I do!" she playfully shoved Peridot's shoulder. The summoner gave a warm chuckle, before grabbing onto Lapis' hips and gently caressing them. "I know my love, but it always makes me smile." Lapis leaned back a bit, running her hands down Peridot's chest to her stomach. "Well, it was your first time to the castle, you weren't yet Jasper's guard, but you were a brilliant young summoner, who was in training to become a defender for the family. You were short, scrawny, and had a big mouth. Not to mention over sized glasses." Peridot rolled her eyes, "And there not over sized now?" She chuckled. "Nope, you simply grew into them my love." The blue haired princess was slowly tracing shapes on Peridot's stomach as she continued with her story, "I also seem to remember you hissing at me the first day because I almost stepped on a small bug of yours." She said teasingly. Peridot only chuckled and gently moved her shoulder to nudge Lapis a bit.

Lapis giggled and nudged back before continuing. "Hm, I most definitely wont forget the night that you confessed your feelings for me…." She traced a heart onto Peridots navel. "We were in the gardens… you had been training all day so you were covered from head to toe in mud and scratches." Lapis soon began to slowly trace her hand down Peridot's stomach. "I remember the first time we did it…" She blushed as her hand gently glided over Peridot's member. "I remember how gentle but rough you were, you had saved me from Jasper's advances and hid with me in the barn…"

Slowly Lapis gripped onto Peridot's member and began to move her hand up and down he shaft, making it come to life. "Ah-Lapis are you sure you want to-" Lapis kissed her on the lips quickly before continueing. "I believe it started as me offering you a reward for being my knight... and doing just this." Peridot bit her lip and groaned as Lapis slowly slid on top of Peridot, placing herself above peridot's hard member and began to tease, "You were so sweet and gentle, but then you fu-" Lapis was quickly cut off by a pair of lips.

As the two parted the blonde quickly latched onto lapis' breast and began to play with them. Lapis started to grind against Peridot who responded by bucking her hips against Lapis. The blonde knew they had to be careful at this point. Removing her teasing hands, Peridot carefully positioned her cock to Lapis' entrance and gently pushed her lover down onto her, as she lifted her hips to meet in the middle. Lapis moaned loudly as she fell forward, her breasts bouncing to Peridot's delight. "I think we might want to relive our round two of that night…" she groaned as she began to thrust her hips up into Lapis who was gripping onto her lover for dear life. "oh gems! Oh gems Peri! Oh!" Peridot was thrusting as rough as she could but not fully, incase she damage or hurt Lapis in her state. "Fuck! Oh fuck Peri! Faster please! I want you! All of you please." Peridot complied and sped up, leaning her head down to Lapis' breasts and began her assult on them. Lapis was trembling as Peridot fucked her. Lapis pulled her hips forward as Peridot thrust up moaning loudly. Peridot knew she was hitting the right spot. She knew all of Lapis' spots. A sudden violent shake came from Lapis as she threw her head back and her eyes rolled into the back of her head, peridot felt a warm flood rush onto her cock as Lapis continued to help Peridot thrust into her.

Lapis' walls suddenly throbbed and clenched down onto her member. "Oh shi-" Peridot soon came inside. Peridot was still releasing inside when Lapis fell forward onto her lover. "What-wh-what the stars was that?!" Peridot panted as she continued her release. Lapis was breathing heavily, "I.. don't know…. But please…" she wrapped herself around Peridot. "Please hold me." The blonde complied and held onto her princess. The two just laid there in silence. Peridot still inside of Lapis. Small sobs and sniffles could be heard from Lapis, whos head was buried into Perito's chest. Peridot could feel her heart breaking, this was bad…she should have waited….nut Lapis wanted this… but…. Perhaps… "Lapis?" Peridot said in a quiet raspy voice. No response just more sniffling. "Lapis." She tried again, a little louder. Finally Lapis made a muffled, "Hm?" Peridot began to rub circles into her back as she leaned her head down a bit towards her princess, "Do you… regret what we did?" Lapis went stiff, before relaxing and shaking her head hard snuggling in closer to the blonde. Peridot bit her lip before responding, "Did It hurt you?"

Again, Lapis shook her head. Peridot continued rubbing her back before kissing the top of her head and wrapping her arms around her, "Did yo-" "I saw her face…" Lapis said in a hoarse voice. "I saw her face after I…I" She turned back into Peridot's chest and cried hard. Peridot felt her heart ache for her princess. "Lapis.. my princess…" She held her close. "No!" Lapis suddenly sat up and tried to push Peridot away. "Im unclean! Im disgusting! My mind was filled of her face after! I-" Peridot wrapped her arms around Lapis and slowly pulled her close to her, so their bodies were almost one. "Lapis… shh.. shhh its okay…." She kissed the side of her head. "Im going to get us into bed so we can sleep. Its been a long day my love." Lapis stayed silent, but nodded in response against Peridot's chest. She was trebling, from either the cold or from the whole ordeal. Peridot couldn't tell. Carefully she pulled out of her lover and stepped out of the tub before turning and scooping up the princess into her arms. Both very naked, they slowly slid under large warm fur blankets. Neither spoke, only cuddled close to the other, limbs intertwined. "I love you, Lapis." A small whisper answered back. "I love you, Peridot."

(Hey guys! Im back for a bit! Ill be uploading another chapter soon! Thanks for those who have made it this far!)


	9. corruption and nightmares

Foot steps, lots of them… there was… screaming…. Flames every where… people were dieing…. Blood…. So much blood…. It was as if a war were taking place. Suddenly something warm splattered on her face…. Oh gems…. "PERRRRIIIDDOOOTTT!" Lapis lept awake, drench in sweat and tears flowing freely down her face. She was shaking hard, she searched her hand in the dark for her love, nothing… it took Lapis a moment to realized, Peridot wasn't in the room with her. Her heart quickened as she jumped out of bed, her bare feet meeting cold floor. She felt her feet tingle and her body go numb as she felt something wet on the floor. It was dark, so it could have been anything, but she could feel the fear in her rising. She shakily searched for a match, and grabbed the bed side candle, she struck it and lit the candle, then brought it up so she could see. She felt her heart drop…. It was blood! "Hey," a very familiar voice, that nearly stopped Lapis' heart, it was spoken in an almost hushed whisper. She was violently shaking now, as she brought the candle up higher, there was Jasper, her yellow eyes menicing and in her hand… oh gems what was in her hand! "nooo….!" Lapis groaned as more tears fell down her face….she was going to be sick, as she felt her knees buckle, "Noooooo" She dropped the candle as she fell back onto her bed. She couldn't breathe as she felt Jasper's wet hands slide up her thigh, and her weight, wheigh down on her…." Lapis…. Lapis…. Don't worry… I promise…. I wont hurt you…."

Lapis screamed, as she pushed Jasper off, with her water, rage engulfing her. "YOU-KILLED-PERIDOT!" Water shot through the air hitting Jasper straight in the chest, Lapis in rage through another water fist at Jasper, who dodged it before jumping at her and throwing her arms around her waist… had Jaspers arms… gotten smaller?! "LAPIS PLEASE! I LOVE YOU!" That's not Jasper's voice…. "PLEASE WAKE UP! PLEASE! I LOVE YOU!" Lapis felt her whole heart drop, as though she had been under water, she took a deep breath in and opened her eyes.

The room was in shambles and torn a few holes in the wall and mirrors were broken. She felt shaking arms around her waist. She looked down, "PERIDOT!" She screamed. Peridot let go of Lapis, only to have Lapis throw herself into her arms again. "Oh Peri! I thought you were dead! JasperkilledyouandIwasalonean-"Peridot just pulled her in to a tight embrace, kissing the side of her head and rubbing gentle, soothing circles into her back. "Its okay my love." Peridot coughed a bit, giving a small sputter, before shaking a bit. Lapis looked up to Peridot, she could see a small trickle of blood from her lip. She then realized her arm grazing against something sharp…. Was there… "PERIDOT YOUR RIB!" she quickly scurried back arms length and looked down at Peridot's ribs, she could see a bone, ready to puncture her skin. Sudden realization of what she had done, hit home…"Peri.. did I…." Peridot only smiled. "You know Ive had worse, come on, you're covered in sweat, we should clean you up, while I get lars to help me find new sheets."

Lapis was stunned. "What?! Wait, no! your ribs! Peridot! Their broken and I caused it… Im…. Im just some worthless… mess up I….I keep hurting you…. How can you love me…" She could feel her emotions leaving her as she curled into herself on the bed. Peridot felt her heart break as she leaned down and wrapped herself around Lapis, her rib slowly sinking back into place. "Lapis…." She whispered. "You forget…. Its hard to kill me… I am a summoner, I was made to be unstoppable…" She paused, kissing Lapis temple, "Or at least close to it." She gently kissed her again before taking a gentle hold on Lapis' chin and having her look up to Peridot's ribs. They were fully healed! "See, no harm." Lapis bit her lip, and kissed her ribs. "I cant keep hurting you Peri…." Sadness flooding her voice. Peridot only kissed her head, "Lapis, you could never hurt me." She kissed her again. "Im going to heat up some water for you…. Do you want to come with me?" Lapis gave a silent nod. Alright my love. She took Lapis' hand as they stood together and re-entered the bath.

**Back with our travelers**

Night had fallen in Pink diamonds palace, and Sapphire was sitting in the garden of Rose quarts, her features carrying one of worry and excitement. It had been hours and Sapphire could only put her arms around her waist and look down at her feet. What would happen now? Would she run away? Would she go home and face her mother's wrath while Ruby was executed? Should they stay here? Run? So many thoughts ran through her mind. "Ah, Sapphire, still here I see."

Sapphire nearly jumped out of her skin, as she turned to see Rose, standing with a bowl of assorted foods. "I was unsure of what you liked, but I know you need to eat…. Since you will be eating for two." She gave a soft chuckle. "I-thank you." She took the plate from Rose, and picked up a strange looking piece of breed with egg atop of it. Rose smiled and sat next to the princess. Sapphire began to eat her food in a hurry. "My what an appetite." Rose commented. Sapphire blushed. "Im sorry." Rose only waved her hand. "Don't be! Just means that the baby will be healthy." She jokingly said. Sapphire smiled and blushed placing her hand over her stomach. Before her smile dropped.

"Rose… what am I going to do?" Rose's smiled dropped for a moment. "What do you mean?" Sapphire looked at Rose, tear's on the verge of spilling. "About this… Im pregnant with my protectors baby…. Shes not a royal…. Or a higher up….. she could be killed… I could… loose this child." She could feel the tears begin… "OR what if Ruby finds this out.. that Ive lied to her…. That Im not longer beautiful anymore… that I-" "Sapphire…." She placed her hand on top of Sapphire's, "If anything, I can hide you two. I know once Ruby finds out, sure she might be mad, but I feel she will be happy and help take care of the child."

Sapphire wiped her eye. "How can you be so sure?" Sapphire asked, her voice hoarse from the tears. "What If she is angry with me for pretending to be someone else? What if-" "Give it time Sapphire, the more you stress, the more you will dig yourself deeper into guilt." She rubbed her back. Sapphire sighed. "We still have to take the princess back…. or her mother will want to start a war… and right now…"Rose only rubbed her back. "Actually, I already have some plans to help get her there, it will take your guards a lot quicker than the path you were taking. After all, her kingdom just lies on the other side of that mountain." She pointed out over her garden opening to large ominous mountains. Sapphire shivered.

Loud, defining, trumpets sounded from the walls. The two turned there heads to the sound. "What-" "Ah!" Rose jumped up in excitement. "Their back!" Rose raced down the garden path, Sapphire quickly pulled up her hood and ran right behind her. Sapphire felt her heart take flight. Ruby was going to be alright! They raced to the front to see Buismuth with Magenta over her shoulder, and a bag in the other. Maroon limping behind. Sapphire felt her heart sink a bit. They were hurt!

The tall pink haired healer and princess ran up to them. "Buismuth!" Rose clasped her hands together, "Youre all safe!" She looked over to Maroon. "Are you alright Maroon?" She asked worriedly. Maroon just gave a big grin and thumbs up before falling flat on her face. "It was that much fun?" Rose gave an astonished look before giggling. Buismuth gave a deep laugh and picked up Maroon, slinging her over the shoulder, next to Magenta. "These two got winded after a good fight with a corrupted, they'll be okay with some rest and good food."

Sapphire let out a deep breath she didn't know she had been holding, she had feared they too had been infected, in a fight. Buismuth handed over the bag to Rose and adjusted the Maroon and Magenta on her shoulders. "IM taking these two up to the guest rooms and Ill have some humans cook them up some grub." She chuckled as she began to walk to the castle, as Rose and Sapphire, followed behind. "Excellent buismuth!" She motioned for Sapphire to walk next to her. Sapphire got the hint and hurried next to her. "Sapphire, Im going to need you to stay out of the room for awhile while we give Ruby the antidote. This morning I noticed…. Well…. A change in her…." Sapphire looked puzzled, as she had noticed no change in Ruby's appearance. "I… hadn't noticed…." Rose nodded. "I wouldn't think you would." Sapphire pulled down on her hood a bit. "Rose….. if she becomes a monster….. please… don't let me live…."Rose stooped and grabbed onto Sapphire's shoulder, pulling her back. The large pink haired woman watched as Buismuth disappeared through the doors into the castle. Rose kneeled and turned sapphire around. "Sapphire…. I know you two love each other…. I will do everything in my power to heal Ruby. It wont be easy, but for you Ill do it…. After all I remember the day you were born." She gave a giant grin. Sapphire's eyes widened. "What?"

Rose chuckled again. "I have always been Pink diamonds right hand. As her right hand, I had to attend all the births of Royals and higher ups…. That is when that was a tradition, but of course thanks to Yellow diamond most of that has been tossed to the wind." She humphed. "I was there to help your mother birth you, and your sister Lapis. Oh, she was a cutie." She clapped her hands as she stood up. "I remember when you two would come to my garden to visit and play with the humans." She smiled. "Oh, but you hated Jasper! She was much bigger than you and a bit of a bully. Yellow diamond thought it was cute and decided your mother should have you wedded to her daughter. As it would 'unite' the kingdoms, to make them stronger…." She began her walk again, a stunned Sapphire slowly following in suite. "Your mother agreed when you turned nine and well…. That was the last I saw of you, as your mother decided to start being more serious about working and less about playing… it was around that time my diamond had decided to go against Yellow diamonds wishes of using humans as slaves instead of letting them roam free. "

Sapphire stayed quiet, for the rest of the way up to Ruby's room. As they reached the top of the stairs a loud crash could be heard from the other end of the door. Screaming and growling echoed from the other side of the door. Sapphire almost bolted to the room if it were not for Rose holding her back. "We most Celestite to a different room, its only Ruby in there. Buismuth and I will be going in to hold her down and have her eat it." Sapphire nodded, she looked pale. Rose arched a brow. "Will you be okay?" Sapphire could only nod as another crash made her shiver. Rose nodded quickly and walked up to the door. Thudering foot steps were soon heard down the hall. "Im on my way Rose!" Buismuth quickly slid to a stop, her hand on the door handle. "Okay Rose, all we have to do is get this into her mouth and onto her wound…." Rose nodded. "I can take her side, if you take her mouth?" She raised an eye brow, and Buismuth nodded in return. Both quickly gathered to the door. Listening intently. Another loud growl and crash could be heard across the room.

Buismuth threw open the door and the two stormed in, slamming the door behind them. Sapphire ran to the door, and pressed her ear against it. She could hear Rose and Buismuth yelling as they fought to restraighten Ruby who sounded like a wild beast. Sapphire balled her fists as she listened to a painful cry from her love. Sapphire's hand flew to the door handle and gripped it hard as another loud crash and growl could be heard from the other side. Rose sounded to be struggling a bit, as did Buismuth. Sapphire almost began to cry as whimpering could be heard on the other side. "Ruby!" Without another thought Sapphire threw open the door, to see Buismuth holding onto a large spike covered monster who's height almost out matched Rose and Buismuths. Large hands were flailing at the sides, trying their best to grab at anything. Rose was prying open Ruby's now lard wolf like mouth. "C-come on Ruby!" Sapphire stood there in shock…. Frozen to the ground. Her presence did not go un-noticed by the three, espeshally Ruby who began to suddenly frantically wriggle in Buismuths arms.

Sapphire was just staring, this beast…. Looked nothing like her beloved Ruby…. Its large menacing red eyes focused on her as it tried its best to free itself from Buismuth's grasp. It opened its large mouth to let out a growl, when POP Rose shoved her hand full of red flowered herbs into her mouth before pulling out her hand and throwing her arms over Ruby's now long mouth that resembled that of a wolfs muzzle. Ruby's eyes widened, as it swallowed, only to become infuriated with the two and began to break smoke out her nose. Fire, began burning from her hands as she wriggled to be free. Making Buismuth grunt with pain, as the fire scorched her arms.

Sapphire only stood there staring in terror as Rose was thrown from Ruby, landing close to Sapphire. Rose groaned, before noticing Sapphire hand entered the room. "Sapphire! You need to get out! This is dangerous!" Ruby let off more fire, roaring in anger at having Rose feed her something vile! Looking ready to throw another fit of fire, Ruby's flames suddenly burned out, like a have been blown out.… Buismuth looked shocked, but kept her hold tight on Ruby. The beast, looked horrified at first, before its eyes rolled back in its head and its body suddenly went limp. As if from another world, a hushed whisper, no one could understand, resonated from the beastly Ruby. She was mouthing something… in… some strange language…. It was so hard to figure out what she was saying, as she jolted her large head this way and that, trying to get Buismuth to loosen her grip again, but failing at doing so.

Suddenly her arms began to shrink and her face began to shift into a more human looking face. Slowly Ruby began to take her normal muscular short shape. Sapphire felt her heart lift slightly at this sight. Ruby slumped into Buismuth arms, her head lulling to the side, as she began to snore softly. She was completely naked, but the large warrior who held her didn't seem to mind nor notice. Buismuth looked to Rose, who just nodded and stood, turning her attention to Sapphire. "Are you crazy! That could have gone terrible!" Rose threw her hands up in annoyance, before taking a deep breath and exhaling her arms down to her side. "Just… Im glad its over with…" She looked over to the side, where Buismuth was.

She had set Ruby back down onto the bed and was busy looking over Ruby's wounds, under the covers. Rose cleared her throat and walked over to the giant warrior. "Hows it look?" Buismuth smiled up at Rose, "She'll be fine! Just gotta place some of those healing tears on her side, and she'll be fine." Buismuth lowered the blankets and dusted off her hands. "Ill be leaving that to you ladies." She winked as she thunderwalked to the door. "If ya need me, ill be in my forge!" And just like that Buismuth left, as if nothing had happened. Sapphire was a bit stunned, but quickly focused on Ruby. She almost leaped to her side, but instead, gracefully floated over to her side and sat on the side, her delicate hands placed gently onto Ruby's scared up left one. "Oh Ruby….." She could feel the tears prick the sides of her eyes, "I have so much to tell you when you wake…." She picked up Ruby's hand and kissed it. "Though Im not sure how you will respond."

Rose leaned over and placed her hand on Sapphire's shoulder. Sapphire jumped a bit but looked up to Rose to only smiled and nodded before lowering her head, and turning to leave. Sapphire watched her leave and shut the door behind her, before carefully laying next to Ruby, above the blankets, she found a position, most comfortable, as she stared at the sleeping face of her guard… her protector…. Her…. What would she be to her now? Sapphire bit her lip, as she caressed Ruby's face gently, as to not wake her. "Ruby…..I love you."

From the other side of the door, stood Celestite, her ear pressed up against the door, roughly. "Who does that peasent think she is?" She mumbled to herself, as she carefully pushed herself up and off the ground, brushing off any dirt that would dare be on her already ruined dress. "Makes me wish I still had my quills! Ide send letter to my mother and Blue diamond about that little wretches-" She suddenly stopped as she came face to face with the giant pink haired healer she had met earlier. "Uhm…" She looked up at Rose, a bit embarrassed. Rose only smiled at her. "Ah, princess, you're up and roaming I see!" She laughed. Celestite gave a nervous chuckle. "Ah-haha yes!" Rose nodded, "Good! Good! I believe you should know, that we have prepared a carriage for you, that will be ready to depart within five days time. The gaurds should be ready to escort you the rest of the way home." Celestite, let out a breath, she didn't know she had been holding. "Ah, good! I expect my mother will understand my lateness. Five days is a bit long, but understandable." She said matter of factly, crossing her arms.

Rose only giggled and nodded before bowing and turning to make her way down the hall, while calling back. "Get some more rest your highness, leaning against the door on your ear is never good for your health!" Celestite blushed before turning to walk back to her room, "Huph, nosey witch." With that she closed the door noisily.

**Blues castle**

*In the dungeons bellow*

"Sure is nice of her royal blue ass to give me the best cell here…" Jasper said sulking back and forth in her confinement. The dungeon was well kept and honestly, was as clean as a dungeon could be, but of course, the three square meals a day and being in a dungeon, of course just never quit cut it for royalty. "Just wait til my mother gets me out of here," She grumbled as she continued her sulking pace. "You fuck one royal and it all goes down hill from there! HAH!" She stopped and punched the wall. "Not to mention that little traitor… telling Blue diamond…. Just wait till I get out of here you little freak…." She turned to kick a chair, effectively breaking it against the wall. "Ill enjoy ripping her apart limb from limb." Giving a wicked laugh she then turned to the figure who had been listening in. "I get you're mad Jasper, don't worry, Ill have you out of here in no time, just give me a day or two." Said a rough voice from the other side of the bars. Jasper just grinned widely. "Thanks Eyeball, I can always count on you." The woman stepped forward, bowing low to Jasper. "Anything for you, my true ruler."

(Sorry guys, been busy with school, work, and getting my art sold. Its been one fun ride, anyways! Enjoy~)


End file.
